Our City, Our Hero
by Useless19
Summary: Lex learns that the Rogues' policy of sticking together doesn't just apply to the villains of Central City.
1. Luthor

_Reposted from the yj_anon_meme, original prompt at the end. Been a while because I was planning on some pictures and maybe an epilogue, but I haven't got them finished yet so I might as well post this anyway.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sometimes Lex thought that he should make his employees wear tags. Not name-tags. Reason-tags; ones that remind him why he hired them in the first place. Like Dr Banker. He was imaginative and had the technological genius to back it up, but his presentations were deathly dull. As it was, Lex was almost glad of the interruption from Mercy about the sudden change of weather.<p>

When she said sudden change, she meant _sudden_ change.

Despite it being early November and during a forecasted warm spell, golf-ball sized lumped of ice were hailing on Metropolis' streets. Lightning was crackling from the heavy clouds that were mostly focussed on Luthor-corp's offices. There was someone dressed in green flying with the aid of a twister in the middle of the storm.

Upon sighting Lex and the other businessmen, the Weather Wizard descended to their level and shattered the window with a bolt of lightning. It had been specially reinforced glass to keep damages from the Man of Steel at a low, so Lex was slightly impressed.

Only slightly, it wouldn't do to be properly impressed by someone wearing green spandex after all.

"The Rogues don't take kindly to people messing with our city," Weather Wizard said, his voice somehow being heard over a roll of thunder that made the building shake.

"Yeah!"

Lex had the foresight to step away from the open window before a bag of blue dye was thrown in and splattered over his investors. A blond teen swooped around Weather Wizard, grinning and cackling madly all the while.

"Messing with your city?" Lex asked, raising his voice as much as was dignified, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Weather Wizard's eyes began to spark lightning. A thunderclap took out several more windows. Lex barely kept his feet. Mercy lined up a shot, but before she could fire red emergency lights came on and an alarm started blaring.

Lex narrowed his eyes. Subtly different to the normal alarm, this one meant that the restricted access underground facility had been compromised.

For a bunch of two-bit criminals they were annoyingly good at what they did.

* * *

><p>"I hate this," Captain Cold grumbled.<p>

"It's not for long," Piper hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "Just scowl, you're good at that." Cold hit Piper over the head. "And don't do that! You're not a very good bodyguard if you hit me you know."

Cold grumbled some more, thankfully much quieter. Truth be told, Piper didn't much like the clothes they were wearing either, but they had to be dressed smartly or their side of the plan just wouldn't work. He itched to be dressed in his Rogues outfit, and Cold looked downright weird in a suit.

"We're almost there," Piper said, "Just don't say anything."

He didn't need to turn around to see that Cold was glaring at him. It was, Piper reflected, quite impressive how well Cold could glare through a pair of sunglasses.

Luthor-corp was an imposing building. All chrome and glass and menacing looming. Piper didn't pay it any attention and waited. Eventually he had to elbow Cold to get him to open the door for him. Cold did so, muttering unsavoury things under his breath that Piper hoped no one else could hear.

Piper marched confidently to the front desk. The secretary noticed him, but there was no recognition on her face.

"Yes?" she asked blandly.

"My name is Hartley Rathaway," Piper said imperiously, "I'm here to see your sound and sonics division."

The secretary's eyes widened with the name-drop. "ID please," she said.

Piper handed over his ID and waited for it to pass muster. The secretary spent some time typing at her keyboard loudly.

"You weren't booked for another week," the secretary said, politely apologetic.

"I was in the area," Piper said, "I assume that's not a problem."

"Not at all," the secretary said as she handed back Piper's ID, "Sound and Sonic division is based on floor twenty-five. The elevators over there will take you up. Enjoy you visit at Luthor-corp."

"Thank you," Piper said.

He walked toward the lifts, with Cold following. Once inside the lift Piper pressed the button for the highest floor the lift would go to.

"Two minutes," Piper said as he started playing a tune on his flute.

"Mardon, your cue," Cold spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"And we're gone!" came the cheerful voice of James through the other end.

Even encased in several feet of concrete and metal, Piper and Cold could hear an ominous roll of thunder. Piper hit the right note and the lift stopped. It took another minute and a half to send the lift in the other direction. It bypassed the ground floor and continued down.

"What floor we after?" Cold asked.

Piper tapped his foot four times and the lift slowed down. When the doors opened the lights went off and red emergency ones came on in their place.

"Guess we've been found out," Cold said, puling his gun out of his jacket.

Piper stopped playing, but kept his flute close to his lips. They wouldn't have long before reinforcements appeared. They ran down the corridors, Piper counting the doors as they passed by.

When they got to the right one, Cold froze the door solid and kicked it down. True to Mirror Master's scouting, Kid Flash was in there. The speedster was strapped to a table and stripped down to his underwear. There was another person in the room, a surgeon looming over Kid Flash with a bloody scalpel in his hand. Kid Flash's torso was covered in cuts, some much deeper than others.

The surgeon didn't have a chance to do more than straighten up before he was encased in ice.

"Kid?" Cold asked as Piper freed the speedster's limbs.

"Cold," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, it's me," Cold said.

"No," Kid Flash slurred, "'m cold."

"Oh," Cold said. He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it over as Kid Flash got to his feet.

"Can you run?" Piper asked.

Kid Flash waved his hand in front of his face, when it didn't blur into superspeed he shook his head. "Drugged," he offered.

"C'mon," Cold said, grabbing Kid Flash by the arm and supported as much a dragged him out of the room, "Weather Wizard and Trickster are running interference, but we don't have long."

"Rob?" Kid Flash asked.

"There was a robot attack we saw your team fighting off on the news," Piper said when Cold just looked confused.

"Ah," Kid Flash said, stumbling.

The corridors were suspiciously empty as they made their way to the lift. Piper clamped down on the feeling that they were walking into a trap, though he did notice Cold glance around a bit more than usual.

Their fears proved to be correct when the lift doors shut and it started moving without and input from Piper. He quickly started blowing a tune, but the lift kept moving. He couldn't override it and looked over at Cold in a panic.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it," Cold promised, shifting so Kid Flash was out of sight of the doors.

The doors opened around level thirty-seven. It was time to face the music.

* * *

><p>Lex could deal with criminals. Being one himself helped quite a bit in that direction. He didn't, however, like children all that much.<p>

Oh they had their place, seen and not heard and all that, but Lex preferred them young enough to be in awe of him or actually an adult. Certainly not the age of the annoying blond teen calling himself the Trickster.

Weather Wizard was a much better hostage. Though his eyes had spelled out murder for the guard who had snapped his wand, at least he didn't talk enough to warrant gagging, unlike his companion.

"Time to see to the rest of your little group," Lex said as the elevator reached their floor.

The doors opened and released a cloud of translucent mist. In the lift stood Kid Flash, who was slumping sideways against a man who was presumably Captain Cold by the look of the gun in his hand. Another young man with red hair and a flute was stood next to them, the Pied Piper then.

The Trickster shouted something that got muffled in his gag. Captain Cold's face darkened as he took in the state of his team mates.

"Bravo, gentlemen," Lex said, "I'm impressed."

"You've got one warning, Luthor," Captain Cold said, "Let us walk out or I'll ice you."

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal," Lex said, "I am a very wealthy man you know."

"The five of us walk out," Captain Cold said, "Right now. I'm not dealing with you."

"Have it your way," Lex said.

Mercy activated the elevator failsafe. The Pied Piper glanced sharply up, then yelled, "Move!" running for the doors even as the elevator cable snapped. Kid Flash dragged the other two out of the lift with a sudden burst of speed. Behind them the elevator dropped like a stone down the shaft.

Kid Flash slumped against Captain Cold, what little energy he'd saved up now spent. The Pied Piper brought his flute to his lips, but Mercy activated a sonic device which brought him to his knees, moaning and clutching at his ears. He wouldn't be playing anything anytime soon.

"You'll find I'm holding all the cards," Lex said, "I can be quite reasonable. I could use resourceful men like yourselves."

Captain Cold lowered his gun and shot the floor. The ice spread out further than Lex expected, but slippery footing wouldn't help them now.

There was a yelp behind Lex, he spun around to see empty space where the Weather Wizard and the Trickster had been held. The guards were blinking, dazed. Lex turned back to find the Pied Piper missing. Captain Cold was smirking.

"Shoot him!" Lex commanded.

The guards opened fire, but their bullets stopped in mid-air before they reached the intended targets. The bullets dropped to the ground, encased in ice.

"Now that I have your attention," Captain Cold said, "Stay the fuck out of our city."

A hand in green reached _through_ the ice at Captain Cold's feet and latched onto his ankle. With a burst of bright light, Captain Cold and Kid Flash were pulled through the looking glass, such as it was.

Lex was pushed to the side by Mercy and the guard behind where he had stood was encased in ice from Captain Cold's parting shot. Lex was furious.

He wasn't going to let them get away with that.

* * *

><p>Len barely managed to keep his feet when him and Kid Flash tumbled out the window on the ground floor. The ride in the mirror-verse had been a lot rougher than usual.<p>

"If that's what it's like when you've got a cold, I'd hate to see what it's like if you ever really get sick, Scudder," Len said to his reflection.

His reply was a laugh followed by a cough.

"Get well soon, Uncle Sam," Kid Flash said, "I'll bring you some chicken soup."

Another laugh. "Be appreciated, Kid."

"C'mon," Len said, dragging Kid Flash over to the car Piper was already stumbling toward.

It was an ancient, battered car, with an engine as old as Len. Trickster loved it, since he had made a game of rewarding himself whenever they completed a journey without a piece of it falling off. Piper hated it, but then he'd never done that well with motion sickness.

Mark was already in the passenger seat, eyes closed while he ignored Trickster's rant about calling shotgun. Len pushed Kid Flash toward Piper.

"You three, in the back," Len ordered, making his way to the driver's side.

"Tell him it's not fair," Trickster whined to Piper, "I wanted to be in the front."

"Mark's older than you," Piper said reasonably, "And he's got longer legs. It _is_ fair."

"I'll be older than him one day," Trickster said decisively.

Kid Flash covered up a laugh with a coughing fit. Len got into the car and looked over at Mark. His hair was matted with blood on one side, Len swore.

"Mark?" Len asked, prodding him. Mark's response was a half-hearted flinch, "Stay awake, Mark. It looks like you've got a concussion."

"'m fine," Mark insisted.

"Stay awake or I'll get Trickster to _keep_ you awake," Len threatened.

That thankfully got Mark to open his eyes and glare as best he could in Len's general direction. Piper ended up behind Mark, Trickster behind Len, and Kid Flash in the middle.

Four hours to Central City. Len could only hope they didn't end up murdering each other before it was over.

* * *

><p>As the approached the boarders of Central City, Mark finished his mumbled story about lightning in the desert which Len hadn't been paying attention to. Len checked the rearview mirror, then angled it to get a better look.<p>

"That better wash off, Trickster," Len said.

Trickster's gave one of his mad grins and held the marker forward so Len could read the '_permanent_' clearly labelled on the side.

"They're gonna kill you," Len said.

Kid Flash was fast asleep, leaning against Piper's shoulder. Piper himself was leaning on Kid Flash's head, snoring. Both now sported matching moustaches and goatees. Trickster looked unapologetic, but then he always did after his pranks.

They found a relatively quiet spot near the Flash museum and parked the car. Len got out and found himself suddenly pinned to the car by arrows. Len raised his gun, but it was knocked out of his hand by a razor disk. A boy in a superman shirt landed in the road in front of Len, creating a pothole in the road.

He grabbed Len by the throat. "Where's Kid Flash?" he demanded.

The rest of Kid Flash's teenage team appeared behind Superboy, all armed and glaring at Len. He had to admit – if only to himself – that it was surprising that they'd picked the right car.

Then Mark got out, covered in blood and still dressed as a Rogue. Ah. That would explain it.

"I'd put him down if I were you," Mark warned.

Unfortunately the effect was somewhat diminished by him lurching drunkenly to the side and leaning heavily against the bonnet in order to stay upright.

"Where's KF?" Robin asked.

"He's asleep," Trickster hissed, leaning out of his open window, "Be quiet or you'll wake him up."

Like most things that came out of Trickster's mouth, that had the advantage of stumping the heroes. It didn't make Superboy loosen his grip though.

Robin approached the car carefully. Trickster obligingly scrambled through to the front seat and out Mark's door, since Len was currently pinned to his. Robin ducked his head through the open window and saw Kid Flash drooling on Piper's shoulder. The Boy Wonder laughed.

"He's there," Robin called to the rest of his team, "Hey! KF, wake up!"

Piper and Kid Flash woke with a start. Not that Len could see any of this, but he could hear the resulting tangle and the car door opening. The next second Kid Flash appeared by Robin, still looking slightly woozy.

"Hey," Kid Flash said, then he noticed Len's predicament, "Supey, might want to let go of Un-Captain Cold."

Superboy finally did so. He backed off, still looking angry. That seemed to be his default expression and it vaguely reminded Len of someone else. Kid Flash helped Len get the arrows off, during which time Piper noticed the marker on his face and quietly promised to have his revenge to a laughing Trickster.

The teen superheroes looked to Aqualad for guidance, who made a show of putting his weapons away.

"Kid Flash, are you injured?" Aqualad asked.

"No," Kid Flash said, "Well, a bit drugged," he amended when Len had to reach out and stop him from falling sideways. "Not by them," Kid Flash said quickly as his team mates reached for their weapons again, "By Luthor."

"Look, this is all well and good, but we need to get Weather Wizard somewhere safe before he throws up on Piper," Len said, ignoring the noise of protest from Mark, "I hope none of those are going to go off," he added, eyeing the few arrows still stuck in the car.

The archer shook her head. Judging by the way the teens would all glance at one of them every now and then they must have been using telepathy or something. Not that Len particularly cared one way or another, he just wanted to get out of there before someone else decided to attack them.

"See you later," Kid Flash said. Then Len suddenly had an armful of speedster, "Thanks, Uncle Len," Kid Flash whispered into Len's shoulder.

Mark, Piper and Trickster all received similar treatment. Len had to smirk at the teen team's expressions, ranging from worry to outright bewilderment. Then Kid Flash was with his team and herding them away from the Rogues and into a ship Len could've sworn wasn't there a second ago.

* * *

><p>"KF, explain," Robin ordered as the bioship lifted off the ground.<p>

"Well, I didn't exactly have anything to wear, so L-Cold gave me his jacket," Wally said, "Otherwise I'd be in costume, I swear." He winked at Megan, "Not that anyone's complaining."

"Start from the beginning, please," Kaldur said, "We had heard you had been abducted."

"Oh, that," Wally said, "Luthor kidnapped me. One of his scientists did anyway. Though he probably knew about it. I think they wanted to find out about my speed. Which might have something to do with Superman, since he's got superspeed too, but I'm not sure."

"Luthor? As in, Lex Luthor?" Artemis interrupted.

"That's him," Wally nodded, "Anyway, they drugged me with something so I couldn't run and blindfolded me. Piper said we were in Metropolis and what I saw looked like it. They were going to cut me up or something. Then the Rogues came and got me. You should've seen Luthor's face when S-Mirror Master got us out of there."

"Your _villains_ rescued you," Kaldur confirmed.

"Well yeah," Wally said. Judging by the looks on his teammates' faces, this was the bit they were having trouble with, "You don't know the Rogues very well, do you? They're _my_ villains, and me and the Flash are _their_ heroes. They don't like anyone messing with their city."

"You aren't surprised," Megan said.

"Well they got me away from the Joker last year," Wally replied. To his surprise, Robin looked blank, "You didn't know about that? They like to say they're villains, but not psychos. I'm the closest they get to hurting a kid and they're not much for random murder."

"But they're villains," Conner said, still stuck on a frown.

Wally sighed. They just weren't getting it. "Read the reports on them, hack their bios, whatever." By the way Robin was typing on his glove-computer he was already doing just that. "They're the bad guys, but they're not monsters."

"We will take your word for it," Kaldur promised.

"Thank you," Wally said, "Does anyone have anything to eat?"

* * *

><p><em>Original prompt:<em>

_When KF was first starting out as a superhero, he got kidnapped by an "outsider" bad guy. Naturally, the Flash rogues did not approve, and they rescued KF. After that, he started calling them "Uncle_" granted, her stopped as he got older, but now that he's been kidnapped by an "outside" again (Luthor? The Joker?) they're going to team up and get. Him. Back._

_Me again:_

_By the way, my head-canon for the Rogues in this has Trickster about 19, Piper about 21, Weather Wizard about 23, and Cold around 26. They've been tangling with the Flash for something between 3 to 7 years already.  
><em>


	2. Joker

_This was meant to be a lot smaller, but then it exploded (it's all Batman's fault). This is the 'epilogue', though I'm beginning to wonder if 'actual story' would suit it better. I've got a few other ideas for events in this timeline, but we'll see how it goes._

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey, Cold."

"...Do you even know what the word 'discrete' means, Digger?"

"Something I'm not, right?"

"What do you want?"

"See I'm in dank old Gotham right now, for the sights. Caught a glimpse of Catwoman yesterday –"

"Get on with it."

"Touchy, touchy. Well just thought I'd let you know I saw a familiar little whirlwind downtown."

"...So? The Bat-brat hangs around Central sometimes."

"Well, see, he ain't his usual colours, right? An' there's this green-haired, homicidal maniac with him."

"The Joker has Kid Flash?"

"That's what I said."

"...Right, stay where you are. We'll be there shortly."

"You do remember what Freeze was like last time you came to Gotham? ...Cold?"

* * *

><p>Another night, another patrol, another plot by the Joker. It was almost depressing how much of a routine it was becoming.<p>

The heavy clouds and rain were perfect cover as Batman slipped closer to the abandoned factory that currently housed the Joker, his minions, and possibly a hostage or two. Unfortunately the rain provided cover for everyone else too and Batman nearly dropped into a group of henchmen. He managed to catch himself and started working through plans to defeat them. There were six of them, discussing something between themselves.

"...he scares me," the shortest was saying.

"If he didn't, I'd be worried about you," said one with an Australian accent.

"I'll be with you, kid," said the one in orange and green, "The second things look bad, you'll be about of there."

This was shaping up to be interesting. Flash's Rogues were hardly Gotham regulars. In fact the only incident Batman could recall was when Captain Cold had stormed in looking for Mr Freeze about payback of some kind. Some other Rogues had tagged along to keep him from being caught, but had otherwise kept their thieving ways to themselves.

So, had the Joker kidnapped one of their own? It was the only reason Batman could put to them being here. Especially since several of them had made it known what they thought of Gotham and its 'wackjobs'.

Batman decided to let them take the initiative. It would be the best way to study their methods and he was certain he could take them out if necessary.

"I'm going, I'm going," Trickster said.

He walked away from the main group and toward the front entrance. Mirror Master vanished. Captain Boomerang and Weather Wizard went one way, while Heat Wave and Captain Cold went another. Batman decided to follow Trickster.

The blond kid trotted up to the thugs at the boarded over front doors. They looked surprised, probably because he was walking two feet off the ground. He was obviously much brighter than the person – ie, Batman himself – they were told to stop.

"Hey," Trickster said, playing casually with a yo-yo, "The Joker's here, right? I'm here to fill the sidekick position he was advertising."

"We never heard nothin' 'bout that," the thug on the left said.

"You're not exactly sidekick material," Trickster said, with what Batman could assume was a roll of his eyes, "There's rules, like you can't be a sidekick if you're over twenty, and you have to be themed, and it helps to have hero-fighting experience. I've got all three. Don't you know anything about hero-villain etiquette?"

Thug on the left looked at thug on the right, who shrugged. Thug on the left held out his hand.

"Weapons."

"What?" Trickster said, with a tilt of his head and a deceptive smile.

"Weapons," Thug on the left repeated.

"You asked for it," Trickster said.

He produced a rubber chicken and swiped at the thugs with it. It didn't connect and the thugs grinned as they stepped forward... and promptly fainted. Trickster whooped and did a flip, then jogged into the building.

Batman landed by the thugs and gave them a quick check over. They were breathing. Scratch that, the one on the right was _snoring_. Just knockout gas then. Batman slipped into the building.

The factory consisted of one big warehouse room, with lots of old, dangerous equipment cluttering the floorspace. Only half of the bright florescent lights overhead were actually lit. A few flickered intermittently. Sneaking wouldn't be difficult.

Not that Trickster was sneaking. The kid was walking confidently toward the far side of the factory. Joker was there, with five hostages, one of which was Kid Flash in civilian clothes. They were all tied to a contraption that would release Joker-gas on all them if any tried to escape.

Batman mentally ran through the hostages twice. Unless there was a particularly new Rogue, the only one who had a link to the Rogues was Kid Flash himself.

"Hey, Joker!" Trickster shouted.

Everyone looked up at Trickster. Kid Flash looked surprised and grateful.

"Don't you know children should be heard and not seen?" Joker asked, spinning a knife between his fingers. He frowned at Trickster, "Do I know you?"

"Trickster," Trickster said, taking a sweeping bow, "From Central City."

"The little copycat punk," Joker said.

"Hey! I made this up before I'd ever heard of you," Trickster said indignantly, "And it doesn't count if it's a sidekick, right?"

"Kid, I don't _do_ sidekicks," Joker said, tossing his knife at Trickster, who dodged, "That's for Batsy and the other heroes."

"Give me a chance," Trickster wheedled, "I've got a resume." He dug a rolled up piece of paper out of a pocket and tossed it down to the floor in front of Joker.

Joker picked it up and scanned it quickly. It started to smoke, then burst into confetti, prompting a laugh from the Joker.

"Kid's stuff," Joker said, shaking off his hand, "And do you think I'd be impressed by those idiots? Now, if you'd worked for Abra Kedabra, we might've been able to set something up. You won't get anywhere if you hang around with people unwilling to _kill_."

The container of Joker-gas above the hostages iced over. Trickster flipped over and grinned, as four figures emerged from the shadows beneath the equipment.

"They might take exception to that," Trickster said, taking out his rubber chicken and holding it threateningly.

"You loons made it all the way here without the big bad Bat kicking you out? Somebody should complain. You could be a threat to civilians!" Joker said with an affronted air.

Flames and lightning sparked from Heat Wave and Weather Wizard's weapons respectively. The Joker spun around, taking in the enemy with his usual manic grin. He seemed unconcerned at the various weaponry levelled in his direction.

"Now, now," Joker said, stopping and facing Captain Cold, "I remember your fight with Freeze, my chilly friend. Whatever happened to 'you stay in your city and we stay in ours'?" Joker spun to face the hostages and his grin widened, "Ah, one of yours?"

"You don't know?" Captain Boomerang said in disbelief.

"_Boomer_," Cold hissed, "Shut up."

"Ah, ah," Joker shook his finger, "You've got me curious now. What's so special about... is it the kid? Looks a bit like that Flash-boy. Oh you sentimental villains, you. I understand, I had a great time with a short, blue-eyed, black-haired kid myself."

Cold barked out a laugh even as Kid Flash bit his tongue to stop from blurting out his name correction.

"Us rescuing a cape?" Cold sneered, "You're off your rocker."

"Thank you," Joker took a bow.

"He's a cop's kid," Weather Wizard said, "One of the... friendlier ones."

"And you're doing this as a favour to old pa so he'll look the other way a little more often," Joker said, his mouth dropped into a frown, "How utterly _dull_."

The Joker whipped out a remote control device and slammed the button on it. Batman had to hand it to the Rogues, they reacted as fast as he did. A side-effect of going up against the Flash so often, no doubt. Ice, fire, lightning, an explosive boomerang, and a rubber chicken all hit the Joker at the same time.

Or, more correctly, the place the Joker had been.

The wooden floor was sodden and scorched, and the outline of a trapdoor was now visible. The Joker's laughter echoed around the large room. Laughter and a beeping noise.

"Shit," Cold said, "That better not be what I think it is."

Trickster pulled a tarp off a piece of machinery. Large glowing red letters were counting down from two minutes.

"You're not gonna like this, Cold," Boomerang was staring at an identical device on the other side of the room.

"You two think you can get them disarmed?" Cold asked. Trickster and Boomerang nodded, "Do it. Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, get the hostages. I'll get the door open."

"I could get it open quicker," Weather Wizard offered.

"Yeah, but who's to say there's nothing nasty down there?" Cold shot back, "The Joker's fucking mental. I wouldn't put it past him to run down the most hazardous route he can find."

Weather Wizard joined Heat Wave in freeing the hostages. Kid Flash looked torn between keeping his secret identity and making a break for it. The other civilians huddled together, not sure if being released into the Rogues' care was any better than being trapped by the Joker.

Cold's loud cursing drew everyone's attention. He had frozen and shattered the trapdoor and was peering into the tunnel below.

"Another bomb?" Heatwave asked.

"We're using mirrors," Cold said decisively, "I don't care if we get Joker-gas in the mirror dimension, we're not gonna make it out otherwise."

The lights all shut off with his last words. There was a moment of silence, broken by the beeping of the bombs.

"...I _hate_ Gotham."

The only things illuminating the darkness were Weather Wizard's wand, the end of Heat Wave's flamethrower, and the ominously glowing countdown of the bombs. Batman switched to night-vision and dropped to the warehouse floor.

"Reflections don't work without light," Batman said.

Cold's gun swung up to point at Batman. It was off by a few inches.

"Just what we needed," Cold said bitterly.

"I can disarm that bomb," Batman said, "Can your friends still disarm theirs?"

"Can't see a bloody thing," Boomerang groused.

"Me neither," Trickster said, his voice a particular type of forced calm that Batman had heard all too often from Robin.

"I know a way we could –" Heat Wave started.

"There's _bombs_," Cold snapped, "You're not lighting the fucking place on fire. Go help Boomer see what he's doing. Weather Wizard, help Trickster."

The Rogues did what he said without protest. Weather Wizard dragged Kid Flash with him, but the other hostages were free to back away. A few made a break for the general direction of the doors, but mostly ran into the machinery.

Batman dropped into the tunnel beneath the trap-door and looked at the bomb. It was rudimentary, but had quite a bit of explosives wired up to it. Batman quickly disarmed it, though he still took longer than usual due to having no colour in his night-vision.

Batman hoisted himself back out of the tunnel just as Boomerang gave a crow of success. Trickster and Kid Flash were currently arguing over which wire should be pulled next.

"Just run and throw it in the harbour, Kid," Weather Wizard sighed, clearly at the end of his rope, "I can deal with Aquaman. I can't deal with being blown up."

"I can't see where the doors are," Kid Flash protested. Then he quickly added, "And I'm not Kid Flash."

"You ain't fooling nobody," Boomerang snorted, as he and Heat Wave picked their way through the darkness toward the rest of their group.

Seeing an argument looming, Batman pushed his way past Trickster and set about disarming the bomb himself. It was almost done, just needing one more wire clipped. The countdown stopped and Batman turned around to look at the Rogues.

Kid Flash was still being held by Weather Wizard, though only by a hand on the shoulder. He could escape if he tried, but didn't look like he was about to. Trickster skipped over Batman's head and examined the bomb.

"Ha! I was right!" Trickster taunted.

"What?" Kid Flash ran over to the bomb at just over human speeds, "No way. See, that clearly leads into the timer and this... Oh, I couldn't see that before. Hey, what's this li–"

There was a _click_ and Kid Flash disappeared with the bomb.

There wasn't any time to comprehend what had just happened, as the other two bombs exploded.

Batman grabbed Trickster and wrapped his cape around both of them. It was fireproof and should keep them safe from a lot of damage. Heat Wave seemed to have the same idea and planted himself in front of Boomerang. Cold and Weather Wizard started to blast at the explosion with ice, but it hit them before they could really do anything.

Batman managed to keep his footing, as did Heat Wave, but the other Rogues were sent flying. Boomerang was just flung across the floor, but Cold and Weather Wizard each hit a piece of machinery.

Heat Wave stared at the fires that had sprung up. He wasn't moving.

"Strewth," Boomerang spat as he got to his feet, "Bloody Gotham."

Remote detonation. Batman should have seen it. Must have been cleverly hidden, perhaps within the suspiciously large amount of explosives. The explosion wasn't nearly as big as Batman had estimated, so yes, in the explosives.

Priorities. There were civilians still trapped in the building. The fires were making it easier to see, but obviously making it much more dangerous. Batman glanced around and spotted an old fire alarm. A glance up showed a rusty sprinkler system through the building.

Batman threw a batarang at the alarm. There was a groan from the pipes and a thin trickle of water sprayed out. It wasn't enough.

Trickster dived to the side and came up with a gun. Cold's gun to be precise. He shot a stream of ice, but it was hot and there was a _lot_ of fire; the ice wasn't making much difference. People were still in danger.

Four civilians, two injured Rogues, a fire, and Kid Flash was missing. Batman took the ice-ray off Trickster and glared to stop him talking. Trickster was looking pale, shaken, and very, very young.

"Get the injured out," Batman ordered the kid.

Trickster's mouth set into a grim line and he took off, no doubt relieved to have a tangible goal. Batman took his breathing apparatus out of his utility belt and fitted it over his face. He pulled his cloak around himself and ran into the flames.

The problem with fire isn't the heat. The flames themselves can burn, but when you're head to toe in a fireproof suit that isn't an issue. The real problem is the smoke – gets in the lungs, makes it difficult to see – and what the heat does to its surroundings. Structural stability becomes instability and a new way to die.

Batman found one civilian huddled under a conveyor belt, coughing. The ice-pistol found a use as Batman killed the flames around the woman. He'd have to keep using it now, the woman wasn't going to survive the flames otherwise. Hopefully it wouldn't run out of charge before they got out.

They came across another civilian, a man this time, on the way out. Batman shot a blast of ice as far as he could, grabbed both civilians and dragged them down the already-melting path. The ice ended before the flames did, but Batman kept going, increasing the pace to keep the burns to a minimum.

The three of them emerged from the flames. The fire had spread quite a bit, the ancient sprinkler system still not effective in the slightest. Boomerang was leading a staggering Weather Wizard, while Trickster was lugging along a practically unconscious Cold. Batman pushed the civilians toward the exit and turned to go back into the flames.

To his surprise Heat Wave got out of the fire, dragging the other two civilians with him. A machine in the depths of the flame toppled over with a loud _crash_. Batman ran for the exit with everyone else.

It was a stumbling escape. The fire was spreading too fast and strong to think about anything bar getting out.

Crisp, cold air was a blessed relief when they got outside. Sirens could be heard approaching, so Batman just left the civilians he had been helping against the opposite building. The two Heat Wave had rescued joined them, huddling together.

"You made it!"

Kid Flash was as soot-streaked as the rest of them, for some reason soaking wet, and was standing next to Mirror Master. Mirror Master himself looked over his team mates with worry stamped clearly on his face. He rushed over to help Trickster hold Cold up.

"Kid Flash," Batman said, "Get over he–"

He broke off as a flamethrower, a boomerang, a laser pistol, and a weather wand were levelled at him.

"Kid's not going anywhere with you," Mirror Master said threateningly.

Lightning crackled across the sky and the light drizzle got significantly heavier. The weather wand was glowing and was the most likely cause.

Batman evaluated his odds. Cold was out of it, and Batman still had his weapon. Weather Wizard had already been knocked around a bit. Mirror Master and Trickster were comparatively fresh, but were currently hampered with their unconscious team mate. Heat Wave and Boomerang were also going to be dangerous. And all the Rogues were _fast_.

Still, Batman was certain he could win.

Batman slid a batarang into his hand. However, before he could throw it, Kid Flash sped between Batman and the Rogues with his arms outstretched.

"Don't fight," Kid Flash pleaded. He was looking worn down, Batman ran a quick estimate of how long it had probably been since he'd eaten anything. Coupled with the bomb-run mere minutes ago, they were looking at a severely depleted speedster.

"Catch!" Trickster threw something at Kid Flash, who dodged. "It wasn't going to explode!" Trickster said, sounding offended, "I think we've had enough of that for tonight," he added, with a slight shiver.

Kid Flash picked up the object before Batman could order against it. It was gone in the next second and Kid Flash's cheeks were bulging like a hamster's. Food apparently. Food that Kid Flash was comfortable enough eating.

"Thanks," Kid Flash said, then he swallowed. Batman made a mental note to tell Flash to teach his sidekick better manners.

"Nice as this is an' all..." Boomerang said, "I'd prefer high-tailin' it before those sirens get any closer."

"Kid, go stick close to Heat Wave," Mirror Master ordered.

Kid Flash hesitated, looking over at Batman. Batman shifted his weight into a better fighting stance and shook his head. Kid Flash looked between the two sides, indecisive. Batman sincerely hoped Robin showed more sense when out with other heroes and made another note to talk to Flash.

"We're not gonna wait forever," Mirror Master said, pointing his gun at the ground.

"Come on, Kid," Trickster said, "We didn't come to Gotham, beat the Joker, get blown up, and threaten _Batman_ to leave without you."

When Kid Flash didn't move one way or another, Mirror Master pulled the trigger of his gun. There was a bright flash of light and the puddle beneath the Rogues shimmered. There was another flash of light and the Rogues fell through the reflection. Kid Flash dived forward, just caught Heat Wave's hand and was pulled through too.

Batman was left standing in the alley with sirens approaching and a burning building. He raised his grappling hook and yanked himself onto the next building.

A scream rent the night air. Batman would review the playback of the past half an hour later, he couldn't afford the distraction now.

On dark wings, Gotham's knight swept to her aid.


	3. Joker aftermath

_No new villain here, this is sort of an aftermath of going up against the Joker. Maybe I'll eventually stop being mean to Weather Wizard. Speaking of Weather Wizard, I finished a picture for a scene from chapter 1, it's on my deviantart (homepage link in my profile, or: useless175[dot]deviantart[dot]com/art/Weather-Wizard-274195493).  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wally lurched sideways when the mirror-verse finally spat him out. He'd take running over mirror-travel any day. Still, it was pretty cool to see how the Rogues got around.<p>

They'd said goodbye to Captain Boomerang somewhere in Gotham. Wally couldn't say exactly how long ago that had been. The mirror-verse really messed with your perceptions of everything, time included.

Mirror Master and Trickster were already carrying Captain Cold over to a table that had various cartons of chinese takeaway stacked on it. Wally made himself useful by speed cleaning the food off and into his stomach. Finally, some real – if cold and congealed – food.

"Anyone else need medical attention?" Mirror Master asked as he hoisted Cold onto the table.

Everyone answered with a negative. Weather Wizard pulled a battered first aid kit from under the sink. Heat Wave helped Mirror Master pull off Cold's coat and shirt so they could see the damage.

There was blood. Quite a bit of it.

"What hit him?" Mirror Master asked.

"One of the machines," Trickster answered, "Though it was more a case of him hitting it."

"Gonna need stitches," Mirror Master said, grimacing.

Trickster came to stand by Kid Flash while Mirror Master set about getting a clean needle and thread, and Heat Wave cleaned up the wound as best he could.

"No anaesthetic," Weather Wizard said, rooting through the kit, "Got anything for him to bite on?"

"Want to play some cards?" Trickster suddenly asked Wally.

"Uh... sure," Wally agreed.

Trickster produced a pack of cards from a hidden pocket and started shuffling them. The loud _snap_ of the deck did nothing to mask the muffled yell of pain. Wally glanced back over at the table. Weather Wizard and Heat Wave were holding Cold down while Mirror Master drew the needle through Cold's skin. Cold had a wad of cloth in his mouth to keep him quiet. Wally looked away quickly and focussed on the cards.

"What's your game?" Trickster asked, not sounding in the least like his team mate was getting stitches in the same room, "Poker? Black-jack? Knuckles? Sevens? Snap? Actually, I'm not playing snap with a speedster. Pairs?"

"That's a kid's game," Wally protested.

"_Kid_ Flash," Trickster said with a grin, "And kid's games are the best. Why else would I run around with a slinky?"

"For catching people," Wally said, "You got me with it last month."

"But that could've been any old trap," Trickster said, "It was a slinky because it was fun. Way better than a net-boomerang."

He began dealing the cards. Wally sped up his perception to watch, but Trickster didn't try any funny business. They were dealt seven cards each, then Trickster put the deck between them and flipped the top card.

"You know how to play rummy, right?"

"Sure."

The game progressed quickly. Wally was staring a little too hard at the cards to block out what was happening on the other side of the room. As a result he missed a couple of useful cards and lost spectacularly. Trickster picked up the deck and started shuffling again.

"Why did you come rescue me?" Wally finally asked, having held onto the question since Trickster had first appeared in the warehouse.

"You think we'd throw anyone to the Joker?" Trickster asked.

"...No," Wally admitted, "But that was Gotham. And I wasn't wearing a costume. And –"

"Slow down," Trickster said, "It wasn't a big deal."

"But they –" Wally gestured toward the other side of the room, "– got hurt, and Batman didn't show up quick enough, and he's a _hero_ and they're meant to rescue people. You guys are _villains_."

"Rogues," Mirror Master interrupted.

"You're still the bad guys," Wally said.

Mirror Master tossed a can of coke over to Trickster, started to toss one to Wally, then decided against it and threw over a carton of orange juice. Heat Wave helped Cold stagger over to a chair and sit down with a bit of a wince.

"Better than Gotham's lot," Heat Wave said, taking another chair.

"No one's as crazy as them," Wally agreed. Then something occurred to him, "Hey! Am I a hostage?"

Wally had expected either a short denial (which would totally be fake) or evil grins followed by all of them jumping him. He certainly hadn't expected laughter. Wally folded his arms and tried to glare at them like Batman would. It didn't work, the Rogues just laughed harder.

"Shit, that hurts," Cold gasped, clutching his side and grimacing.

"You pull those stitches and I'll dump you in the hospital, Len," Mirror Master threatened.

Cold just gave a rude gesture and accepted one of the bottles Weather Wizard was handing around to the adults with a quiet "cheers, Mark". Wally knew the real names of all the Rogues, but actually hearing them being used was weird.

"Everyone in?" Trickster asked, riffling the deck.

"You didn't answer my question," Wally said.

"You're not a hostage," Heat Wave answered, "Sam'll drop you off at the police station in a bit."

"You know, my dad isn't a cop," Wally said.

"No, but Flash practically is," Heat Wave said.

Wally had to stop himself from blurting out that Uncle Barry really was a cop. Barry would never forgive him. _Batman_ would never forgive him. Oh god, he ran out on Batman. He was _so_ dead next time he went to Gotham.

"So what happened in that place?" Mirror Master asked, "One minute I'm watching the Bat watch you lot, the next it all goes dark. Then the Kid's half-way across the bay and the whole place goes up."

"Across the bay," Cold repeated, looking darkly at Wally.

"It was Weather Wizard's idea," Wally protested.

"Fished him out of the water," Mirror Master continued. He shifted his gaze to Weather Wizard, "You ok, Mark? You've barely said two words since we got back."

"Fine," Weather Wizard said shortly.

Mirror Master frowned, but turned back to Cold, "So what happened next?"

"Everything must've blown up," Cold shrugged, "I can't remember anything beyond that until you stuck me."

"Batman saved me," Trickster said, sounding like he didn't quite believe it, "Grabbed me out of the air and wrapped his cape around me."

"Get a souvenir?" Cold asked.

Trickster pulled a batarang out of another hidden pocket. Wally gaped, at both the fact that Trickster had managed to get it as well as that he'd _dared_ to try in the first place. Plus there was the whole 'his enemy having the same hobby' thing.

"Think he'll miss it?" Trickster asked, tossing it from one hand to another.

"Dude, are you kidding?" Wally said, "It's Batman! Rob says he counts the bats in the Batcave before he goes on patrol. And when he gets back too."

"So the Batcave actually exists?" Trickster asked.

"Yeah – wait, you're trying to find out stuff you shouldn't know about Batman from me," Wally said, "I'm not going to give you any clues about his secret identity or – hey! Stop it!" The Rogues were laughing again.

"Like we care about that," Cold said, shifting with a grimace, "The last thing we need is the Bat coming down hard on us. I'd prefer not to end up in Arkham, thanks."

"Is that why you stay in Central?" Wally asked, "Iron Heights isn't exactly the nicest place around from what Flash says, but –"

"But it's still a damn sight nicer than Arkham," Cold finished for him, "There's other things to consider too. Aren't many others around Central either; you set up in, say, Metropolis and you're stepping on a lot of toes."

"It's not the payoffs, it's the fall," Mirror Master said, raising his drink.

"Amen to that," Heat Wave said, clinking his bottle with Mirror Master's.

"Plus Flash is _way_ more fun than Batman or Superman," Trickster added.

Wally was just beginning to wonder when exactly the Rogues stopped feeling like villains, when Weather Wizard shot to his feet and lurched over to the sink. The sound of vomiting was distinctive and Mirror Master got up to check on him.

"Mark?" Mirror Master said, "You ok?"

"Hurts," Weather Wizard spat into the sink. He was clutching at his side.

"Let's see," Mirror Master prodded Weather Wizard's ribs and caused a hiss of pain, "Shit, those feel broken."

Weather Wizard heaved into the sink again and Mirror Master started swearing.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" Mirror Master snapped, "Mick, get over here, we need to get him to a hospital."

"If it's just broken ribs..." Heat Wave started, but he was getting up and making his way over as he was talking.

"And internal bleeding," Mirror Master said, "Hurry up. James, you got an ID that'll work?"

Trickster nodded and ran further into the hideout. Heat Wave was mostly carrying Weather Wizard toward the large mirror while Mirror Master fiddled with his pistol.

"Can I help?" Wally asked.

"We're going to Central General," Mirror Master said, "When James gets back with the ID and medical info, run them over to us. James'll get you out."

He vanished into the mirror with Heat Wave and Weather Wizard. Wally realised something.

"They're going in costume," he said, "They'll get caught."

"Which I'm sure you've got no problem with," Cold said, "Sam's got short lived illusions in that ray of his. It'll last long enough to get them in and out."

"He can do that?" Wally asked, distracted.

"Doesn't pay to advertise to capes," Cold said, "But yeah, he can. Not like it's much use against you or Flash, when you can search everyone in a mile radius in under a minute, but it gets him from place to place without causing a panic 'til he wants one."

Trickster reappeared, holding a sheaf of papers and looking around for the others.

"Mirror Master said I should take them," Wally said, holding out his hand for the documents, "And you can show me the way out..."

Trickster looked at Cold, who smirked, but nodded.

"Right," Trickster said, pulling Wally toward the mirror, "This way."

* * *

><p>When Mark came to his first thought was that Piper must have been by, since any other Rogue would've, at best, chucked him on the battered sofa and tugged a blanket over him. Piper, on the other hand, would actually bother a couple of others to get the injured Rogue to a proper bed.<p>

Upon opening his eyes, Mark realised he was in a hospital. That slightly floaty feeling was probably from the drugs dripping into his arm. Blank walls and crisp sheets and surprisingly no handcuffs. Trickster had a habit of carrying fake IDs, ones that would more than pass a security check, so he was probably under an alias. It would be good to find out just exactly _what_ his name was meant to be before a doctor came in.

Mark levered himself up and only then noticed a red-haired boy sat in the chair next to the bed. _Piper_, was the first thought again, but the hair was short and the eyes watching Mark were green. Kid Flash.

"You're awake!"

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"You collapsed," Kid Flash said, "Er... you should've mentioned you'd got hit by that car."

It was said in a very obvious way. Must be the cover story then. Mark scooted forward tried to reach the clipboard at the bottom of the bed, but his side twinged and made him gasp. Kid Flash got the clipboard for him, though he would only hand it over once Mark was leaning back.

"Mark North," Mark read off. Trickster always said the best lies were the ones based in truth, and Mark was a common enough name to get away with it.

"You do remember who you are, Uncle Mark?" Kid Flash asked nervously. His acting skills were atrocious.

"Yes..."

"Ben," Kid Flash prompted, "You remember me, right?"

"Yes," Mark replied, "Where's your father?"

"He's with mom," Kid Flash said, "They're on a date. Dad says next time you throw yourself in traffic at least have the decency to do it on a night where you're not meant to be minding me."

Which was probably code for: you've got to put up with the speedster brat because you didn't say anything about being hurt. The chart mentioned a couple of broken ribs and a small amount of internal bleeding. Chances are they would've dumped him in the hospital anyway.

"So," Kid Flash said, swinging his feet, "How're you feeling? Tri-James said he'd be along at some point, but until then it's just me."

Mark was pretty sure he'd had nightmares along these lines. Trapped with a speedster. Hell.

"Tired," Mark replied, closing his eyes and hoping that might save him.

"Really? You've been out all night," Kid Flash said, not taking the hint, "I know it's not the same as sleeping, but the doctors said you should be back to normal, if a bit sore."

"Why are you bothering me?" Mark decided to be direct, heaven knows a speedster is anything but subtle.

"Because I'm _bored_," Kid Flash groaned, "There's nothing to do. Nothing's on TV and I've already read the magazines twice."

"Then leave," Mark said.

"I can't," Kid Flash said, "James told me not to, and Mi-Sam and H-Mick were backing him up." He paused for a moment, "It's really weird you guys actually having names and using them. It's like Batman having a name – not that I know Batman's name – or Rob. I can't imagine them calling each other something other than Batman and Robin."

"What happened to being discrete?" Mark muttered.

Kid Flash must've heard, because he hung his head and twisted his fingers together. Sometimes when he was racing around making bad jokes it was easy to forget that he was just a kid.

"How old are you again, Ben?" Mark asked.

Kid Flash looked over at the door in panic, before he remembered that his alias was called Ben. "I'm fourteen."

Fourteen. "Can't believe you were twelve when I met you," Mark said. The Flash had let a twelve-year-old fight crime? Mark had just assumed the kid was short for his age.

"I'm almost fifteen," Kid Flash said, a little on the defensive side.

There was a blessed space of silence, broken only by Kid Flash's fingers drumming a tune into the arm of his chair. Mark's eyes slid closed again, maybe he could just drop –

"So when d'you think James is gonna show up?"

– off.

Apparently not.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" Mark asked, there had to be a way to get rid of the brat, "Won't your parents be worried?"

"They think I'm visiting Rob," Kid Flash shrugged, "Fl-my mentor isn't around and I usually spend the weekend with him, and M-Sam said it would be a bad idea to go to Goth– go back there so soon."

"Kid," Mark sighed, "You really need to work on your subterfuge."

"That's for villains," Kid Flash said, screwing up his nose.

"Or undercover operatives," Mark said, "...I'm giving you advice. I didn't think I'd lose my mind this quickly."

"It's probably the drugs," Kid Flash offered, the point going way over his head.

"What will it take to keep you quiet?" Mark asked, half to himself.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said, "James said you didn't mind conversation."

"James is going to be strangled once I can stand," Mark muttered, then spoke louder, "_Intelligent_ conversation."

"Oh," Kid Flash said, "Well, we just started a unit on precipitation reactions in Chem and –"

"_Intelligent_," Mark interrupted, "Not technical."

Kid Flash blinked, completely lost. Mark silently cursed the fact that he'd needed hospital treatment. Then the other Rogues for sticking Kid Flash on watch, the Joker, Kid Flash, and the other Rogues again – purely on principle.

"Why are you here?" Mark wasn't sure how many times he'd asked any more.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be ok," Kid Flash said quietly.

Mark raised an eyebrow and the kid started wringing his hands at a speed that Mark wasn't sure he'd managed on his feet.

"You're the bad guys," Kid Flash stated, sounding like he was trying to rationalise things, "We fight and you try to steal or take over the city or... _something_. But you _rescued_ me. And you got _hurt_ for it. So did C-Len, and James looked kinda shaken, and..." Kid Flash buried his face in his hands, "And you're not supposed to _die_. Not because of me. I'm a hero and... and I'm a terrible one."

"Kid..."

"I only got one bomb out of there, because I was worried about _me_ and _my identity_," Kid Flash continued, "But Un-Fl- a _real_ hero said it wasn't about _us_, it's about the other people. The lives we save. And I didn't save anyone. I couldn't even save myself."

_Please don't start crying_, Mark silently begged.

"I didn't even get the bomb all that far out. It didn't hit any of Gotham, but it hit me. I don't know how far I got blasted, then Sam was helping me cough up water and I'm back at the factory, where everything's exploding, and Sam wouldn't let me run in to help, and I didn't even try very hard. I'm a pathetic hero."

Kid Flash brought his feet up and hugged his knees, keeping his face out of Mark's sight. Mark sighed.

"You're a sidekick," Mark said bluntly, "You're meant to screw up. You think your mentor started off knowing how to do everything? Just be glad there's usually someone keeping you from making too many mistakes."

"But people could've _died_," Kid Flash said, "Because of me."

"Get over it," Mark said sharply.

That finally got the speedster to shut up, if only for a moment. Mark ploughed on before he was subjected to any more angst.

"Batman disarmed two bombs, and they still exploded," Mark said, "Do you think he's in his cave beating himself up about it? No. Do you think Robin escapes every fight without injury? No. Things happen, get over it."

Kid Flash finally looked at Mark. Thankfully his face was dry, though there was a tentative smile.

"Hey there, Uncle Mark!" James called loudly as he barged into the room, "Feeling better?"

Kid Flash jumped and Mark grimaced. From one nightmare to another.

"Alright, Ben, you can go home now," James said, making shooing gestures.

Kid Flash stood up. Mark felt a split-second of pressure around his shoulders, then the speedster vanished. James gave a very particular grin at Mark's bafflement.

"Did he just –"

"Yup. I think I'll run through the security footage to get a picture."

Hell, Mark decided, was teenage company.


	4. Last Stand

_Ok, I'm going to call this the last part of a trilogy of rescues. This is the last time the Rogues rescue Kid Flash. I'm going to take a break from this story and mark it as complete. That's not to say I won't play with this universe at some later point, but for now, I'm done._

_Also, one or two characters in this were only researched on wikipedia, rather than me actually knowing them. Hope that's not too obvious._

* * *

><p>"<em>You know what they say; once is chance, twice is a pattern, and a pattern is something that can be exploited."<em>

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm really beginning to think we should tag him," James said.<p>

"Who?" Piper asked.

"You're not getting a puppy," Cold shouted from the other side of the hideout.

"That's what you think!" James yelled back, then he turned to Piper and resumed at normal volume, "Kid Flash. He's missing again."

"He does have his own team now," Piper pointed out, "He doesn't always stick around Central and Keystone."

"Yeah, but he doesn't usually go to meet them by being stuffed into a van by some guys who've just tranquillised him," James said.

He tossed over a phone, on which a video was playing. Piper watched as Kid Flash stopped to help some construction workers move some bags of cement from out of the middle of the road. It looked like the workers were in on the plan, as one of them passed close to Kid Flash and the speedster stumbled. Kid Flash put his hand up to his neck, then pitched forward.

The video cut off and Piper looked up at James.

"I was on my way to Tinker's Place, you know, the new toy store that's opened in town," James said, "I was gonna film the robbery, maybe put the video on the internet if it was funny enough. Then I saw Kid Flash, and I thought I'd mess with him a bit, then that happened."

Piper replayed the video, looking for hints as to who had done the kidnapping. It didn't look like Luthor's men again.

"They're not," James said when Piper voiced his observation, "I looked up the license plate, it's from Gotham."

Which was _never_ a good thing.

"Someone in Gotham has drugs powerful enough to knock out a speedster?" Piper said.

"They've got that whole Wayne Industries going on," James said, "I heard one of their scientists created a Man-bat some years back. Who knows what else they're working on."

"Bruce Wayne does seem to be fairly ignorant of what his company makes," Piper agreed.

"For fuck's sake, Trickster," Cold snapped, rooting through the rubbish on the table, looking for something, "Clean up after yourself."

"I'll do it later," James said automatically.

"Do it _now_," Cold said, "The last time Mark was messing with the wand, it caught some of your stuff and took the leg off the sofa."

So _that's_ what had happened to it. Piper had been wondering. Cold held up a couple of firecrackers and a yoyo, all in Trickster's blue and yellow, and all explosive.

"I'm not doing it now," James protested, "Kid Flash has been nabbed again."

Cold's scowl gained an element of incredulity – he really didn't have any expressions that didn't include a scowl in some shape or form – but he came over to see the video on James' phone, slipping the firecrackers into his pocket as he went.

"I managed to put a tracer on the van," James said, as Cold watched the video play through, "Shouldn't take Sam more than twenty minutes. Unless he's in jail again."

"He's not," Cold replied, "No one is. Do you know where Flash is? Not our job to rescue his sidekick all the time."

"I checked the global news," James said, "He's off in Paris."

"I don't like this," Piper said.

"What, you mean the word '_trap_' in ten foot high flaming letters?" James asked.

* * *

><p>"This is a trap."<p>

"Gee, you think?" Wally couldn't help the sarcastic response to Kaldur's statement.

"Not for us," Kaldur said, looking grim.

"So we're bait?" Wally asked, "Great. Just once I'd like to be on the rescuing end. _Just once_."

Wally was also smarting that Kaldur and Conner had apparently been on their way to Central for a surprise visit and Conner had heard Wally's kidnapping. They'd rushed to help him and ended up caught too. How were they supposed to know that the kidnappers had a hunk of kryptonite and flamethrowers on them?

"I'm more concerned about who they are luring," Kaldur said, "These cages are meant for us – and it is likely that they could have held the rest of our team if it had become necessary – but my King is dealing with a delicate situation at the moment."

"And Flash is in Europe with Rob and Batman," Wally added.

Wally tried not to notice the way Conner hunched in on himself even further and didn't give a reason why Superman wouldn't come to their aid. The beam of red-sun radiation was keeping him too weak to bend the iron bars of his cage. Kaldur's cage was composed of flames; while Wally was cuffed hand and foot to a wall, the cuffs having some sort of meta-inhibiting device stopping him from vibrating them to pieces.

"So who is most likely to rescue us?" Kaldur asked the room in general.

"Could be Black Canary," Wally offered, "Or Red Arrow."

"Perhaps," Kaldur said, "But I doubt it. This equipment is state of the art, and I don't recall Red Arrow having made a billionaire enemy."

"A billionaire?" Wally twisted his wrist around to check the cuff. No marking. "Hey, Supey! Can you see anything on that sun-lamp? Like a logo?"

Conner didn't move. Wally struggled to check the cuffs on his ankles.

"You have an idea who is behind this?" Kaldur asked.

"Not many tech-billionaires around," Wally said, "And a cage to hold Superman? My money's on Luthor."

"There is no guarantee Superman will find us," Kaldur pointed out, "Neither you nor I have a strong link to him; he would not be the first one called to locate us."

"Who said anything about Superman?" Wally asked, "What's he done to piss off Luthor recently? You know, except existing. I'm talking about the _Rogues_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Together they pose a much greater threat than apart. Dividing is the key to victory."<em>

* * *

><p>"Is this as far as you can get us?" Cold asked.<p>

"I'm not finding anything lower," Mirror Master replied, fiddling with his pistol, "Either no reflective surfaces, or the lights are out. Either way they're prepared for us."

Mirror Master had pulled them through one of the wing-mirrors of the van James had put his tracking device on. It was parked in some underground facility. A large pair of doors led outside, sunlight petering through the dirty glass panes situated near the ceiling. The corridor leading further into the facility was dark.

"This is looking like a worse and worse idea," Weather Wizard said.

"We knew it was a trap," James pointed out, "And we've come this far."

"One way or another, we're not leaving without Kid Flash," Cold said with a scowl, "We've done this before, you know what to do. Trickster, you're in front."

James took point, his hands constantly skimming over his pockets to check all his tricks were in place. The lights were indeed off, but in every room they passed through Mirror Master hit the light-switch to make their escape easier.

A right turn. A left. Through a set of rooms. Then back into stark corridors again. Still no sign of Kid Flash. James was starting to lose hope that he was leading in the right direction.

The was a familiar _whoosh_ and James knew they had been found.

"Everybody DOWN!" Heat Wave yelled.

The Rogues hit the deck as a blast of fire arced over them. James could feel the hair on the back of his neck singeing and the smell of smoke filled the air. He scrambled to his feet and looked around for their attacker. A person was barely visible in a sudden bonfire that definitely hadn't been there when they had just ran through the room. The silhouette of at least one other person was there too.

"We've got this," Cold said. He blasted a wall of ice between him, Heat Wave, and the other Rogues.

James pulled Piper to his feet and they kept running, not looking back. Cold and Heat Wave would be ok. They would, like James, Piper, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, and Boomerang.

They had to be.

* * *

><p>Mick stared at Volcana and Killer Frost. Well, he mostly stared at Volcana. It should be impossible to look that good.<p>

"You probably hear this a lot," Mick said to Volcana, "But you're hot. Like really, smoking hot."

Volcana looked down her nose at Mick, disgust radiating from every line of her face.

"Heh, cold shoulder there, Heat Wave," Len said, smirking.

"Like you're doing any better," Mick shot back.

Killer Frost was already glaring before Len even opened his mouth. Mick decided he'd count that as a point on his side.

"You left us," Frost hissed, not letting Len speak first, "If you could escape from Belle Reve at any time, why follow Icicle's plan?"

"Just thought I'd branch out a bit. Try something new," Len shrugged, "'Sides, you're out now, so what's the big deal?"

"I got offered an escape and half a mil to take you and your _team_ out," Killer Frost said, "I told them they didn't have to waste their money, I'd do you for free."

"Sweet," Len said, readying his cold-gun with a _klak_, "But it ain't gonna happen."

"Is that really necessary?" Volcana asked, flames trailing around her hands.

"Boys have to have their toys," Killer Frost replied, a dangerous smile on her lips.

Oh crap, they were both meta. Which meant that as soon as Mick or Len lost their weapons they were in serious trouble.

Mick could handle Volcana – there wasn't much on Earth that could burn through his suit – and Len would fare better against Killer Frost – being generally more resistant to ice. Mick had been there several times to thaw Len out from a mistake made while altering his cold-gun and freezing a random limb. Len tended to curse loudly for only five minutes or so, then start tinkering with his weapon again, rather than chucking it away like a normal person.

Unfortunately it looked like the girls saw that too, because they aimed at their opposite. Four blasts, two of fire and two of ice, collided and the place was bathed in an explosion of steam. Mick's goggles fogged up immediately; they were made to avoid smoking over, but steam was another matter entirely.

Mick could hear the _whoosh_ of flames and the _crack_ of ice, there were also the odd shadows that came with fire in fog. At least the shadows gave him something to aim at, having played with fire in similar situations enough to know where the source was.

That did have the downside of highlighting where he was in return though. A lucky shot from Frost – and it had better've been Frost – caught Mick's fuel line and his flamethrower spluttered out. Fuel was pouring out of the line attached to his arm. Another blast of ice sent his pistol flying.

"I've heard you have a little case of cryophobia," came Killer Frost's voice through the steam. Mick was knocked back as she blasted him in the chest with a chunk of ice. She crouched over him, one hand on his throat and the other raised and icy, "Let's see how bad it is."

Out of the corner of his eye Mick could just see Volcana setting Len on fire. He hoped the others were faring better.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Mark screamed, as something shot through his palm and splattered his costume with his own blood. The weather wand clattered away from his now useless hand and rolled to a stop some feet away.<p>

"Oh bloody 'ell," Digger swore, "Not _you_ tossers."

Mark looked up sharply just as twin explosions went off. One behind. One ahead, the way Sam, Piper, and Trickster had ran. Backup wasn't going to be arriving then.

"Nice to see you too, Boomerang."

There was a man, dressed in red and silver, leaning casually against the wall. Deadshot, Mark realised. Next to him was a woman in pink and white, and holding a detonator. No, _several_ detonators. He could also see blinking lights and wires running the length of the corridor.

Not good.

"Friends of yours?" Mark asked through gritted teeth.

"Not bloody likely," Digger replied, "Didn't the Wall tell you? I'm done with the Squad."

"Who said I was here to recruit you?" Deadshot asked casually. A click came from the gun on his wrist.

Digger audibly gulped. "Did I say done with the Squad? I meant I'd really, really like to join up again."

"Bastard," Mark hissed, as Deadshot said, "Spineless."

The woman bent down and picked up Mark's wand, twirling it between her fingers. A stray spark of electricity danced over the wand as Mark scowled.

"Time to die," Deadshot said.

* * *

><p>"<em>And of course, their escape route <em>must_ be unavailable."_

* * *

><p>Trickster was still in the lead, with Piper right behind him. Sam was feeling every bit of his years over the youngest Rogues. He was also feeling distinctly uncomfortable at the loss of the other four Rogues. They'd be alright, they weren't Rogues unless they could crawl across broken glass to save their own sorry hides, but the feeling of being hunted down, being picked off one by one, was worrying. Who'd they piss off enough to go to these lengths?<p>

Sam was fairly certain he was next and therefore wasn't too surprised by arms made of the walls themselves grabbed him and dragged him into another room. A bald woman not wearing all that much smiled down at Sam.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall..." Jinx said, drawing out the words and backing Sam into a knee-deep pool, "Who's going to scream loudest, of us all?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I will <em>break_ them."_

* * *

><p>"Told you it was a trap," James panted, upping his running speed from a we'd-better-be-quick jog to an oh-god-something's-going-to-eat-us-if-we-slow-down sprint.<p>

Piper did his best to keep up. He didn't waste his breath on replying to James. They were getting close to where James had predicted Kid Flash was being held. Another corner and Piper was rather annoyingly beginning to develop a stitch. It felt a bit stupid considering their hero _ran_ everywhere, but then you didn't outrun the Flash, you had to find another way to escape him.

A flight of stairs and James barrelled into room on the left and stopped dead. Piper barely caught his footing in time, but managed to bring himself to a halt just behind James.

"Where are we?" Piper asked, looking around the room.

It was just as stark and white as the rest of the facility so far. The only thing in the room was a desk with a computer piled haphazardly on top. On the monitor was a display of Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad in various prisons, being guarded by someone that Piper couldn't quite make out.

"I was right," James said, holding up his hastily-drawn map with one hand and pointing at part of the screen with the other, "Right where I said he'd be."

"Give me a minute," Piper said, bending forward to start typing, "This might be linked up to the security mainframe." If it was, Piper might be able to unlock the cages from here. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." He could use a little bit of a break

"I don't know if you've noticed, Piper," James said, "But splitting up seems to be what the enemy wants. In a word, not a chance."

"That's three," Piper said distractedly.

"Kid Flash can wait until you finish," James continued, "We'd do better watching each others' backs."

Piper found something that looked promising and ignored his team mate. Three different release mechanisms; one for each sidekick.

James hummed, bounced around the room, and would have been generally distracting if Piper hadn't had plenty of practise working while Trickster was feeling bored. Superboy's and Aqualad's cages were similar releases, but Kid Flash was going to take a bit more work.

"Wait," James grabbed Piper's wrist to stop him from typing more, "Where'd they go?"

Piper maximised the security feed and swallowed several choice expletives. Kid Flash was still bound hand and foot, with the shadowed guard watching him, but Superboy and Aqualad were missing.

"Rewind it," James demanded.

"I can't. It's not recording on this computer," Piper replied.

"It will be somewhere," James said decisively, "Find that."

The guard finally moved and Piper felt the blood drain from his face.

"We don't have time for that," Piper said, getting up.

James made a strangled noise and ran into the corridor. Piper was hot on his heels.

Three turns and two dozen wrong doors later, they hit the right room. They didn't stop to work out a plan, just rammed the door and almost fell as it swung open easily. Kid Flash tried to give them a grin, but it came off as more than a little scared.

The guard – so elusive on tape and so blinding obvious here and now – gave them both a lopsided smile even as he aimed a double-barrelled shotgun at the pair.

"So boys," Two-face said, "Heads or tails?"

* * *

><p>The floor dropped out from Kaldur's cage as the flames on the bars were extinguished. He fell into a smaller cage, similar to the pods at CADMUS. The pod shot down a pipe which twisted and turned until he wasn't entirely sure which way was up.<p>

The pod stopped short and Kaldur was flung through a wall. The force caused him to black out for a moment.

* * *

><p>Len backed up against the wall. His cold-gun was lost somewhere. The steam was still thick and making it hard to breathe. Occasional blasts of flame scorched the steam, as Volcana tried to get Len without being able to see him.<p>

"Come out and play," Volcana taunted, "Or are you just going to hide like the coward Frost says you are?"

"I might not go up against Superman, but that doesn't make me a coward, Volcana," Len replied.

"Found you," Volcana hissed, emerging from the steam and shooting a fireball at Len.

He barely dodged and judging by Volcana's laugh, at least part of him was on fire. That didn't matter right now. Volcana leaned in close, her hands wreathed in fire and flames spilling from her lips. Len pulled back and punched her just beneath the throat.

Volcana staggered back, clutching her collar bone with an outraged look on her face.

"See that's the problem with you metas," Len said, advancing, "Can't hold your own in a _real_ fight."

Volcana snarled and the nearby temperature became stifling. The fur on Len's coat started to singe. Maybe taunting someone who had a literally volcanic temper wasn't the best idea Len ever had, though it was nowhere near the worst.

_That_ went to drunkenly deciding that Barry Allen's house was the best place to start a heist. Messing with the police – especially when they apparently had the Flash on speed-dial – never went down well.

"You know something else? You've never worked with Frost before, have you?" Len continued, had to keep her talking and listening and _not_ attacking, "Me and Heat Wave? We've been working together four, five years? And let me tell you, that's a hell of a long time to listen to him blather on about fire."

"So?" Volcana asked impatiently.

"Just that I know that flames in a place this wet? Hard work."

"Easy enough to toast you," Volcana spat. She was keeping her distance though.

"Another problem with metas?" Len said, "You never consider what might happen if you lose your abilities."

Volcana snorted. Then her eyes widened as she realised what Len meant. Volcana threw up her arms and a wall of flame just as Len tossed one of Trickster's firecrackers at her.

James had just earned himself a two-day break from being bothered about tidying up.

The explosion wasn't large, but it knocked them both back. There were two echoing bangs from the other side of the room. There was a scream from a girl Len would bet was Killer Frost.

Apparently only _one_ of the explosions was from Heat Wave, as Superboy tumbled to a halt beside Len, pieces of wall littering the ground around him. For a moment it looked like the kid was dead, but when Len approached, Superboy was breathing. Just unconscious then.

Closest thing to good news Len had heard all day.

* * *

><p>"Now, now, we don't need to be all hasty about this," Digger said, trying to keep Deadshot from firing, "Who's paying you? Think they'll give me a cut too?"<p>

"Do you really think you could change sides that easily?" Deadshot said, shaking his head, "Why do you think they sent _us_?"

Well one side was obvious, Lawton had never liked Digger. The other side... was obvious too. The last mission Digger had been on with Plastique had involved him leaving her for dead. The woman held a grudge like no one else.

This was a fine kettle of fish alright.

Digger knew he wouldn't be fast enough to out-draw a prepared Deadshot, but he still had to try. As expected, his boomerang was shot across the corridor before it had even fully slipped into his hand.

"We've been ordered to give you a choice," Plastique spoke up for the first time, her voice was still rough from her near-death experience, "Fight and die, or kill the Weather Wizard and survive for a little longer."

Digger glanced at Mark. Mark was kneeling and clutching his bloody hand. His face was stormy, small sparks of lightning crackling around his eyes. Digger hadn't known he could do that without the wand.

"...fools..." Mark muttered, "...lightning..."

"Eh?" Digger said.

"Choose, Boomerang," Deadshot said, "And be quick about it, I have places to be, people to do, things to see."

Digger slid a razor'rang into his hand and looked at Mark. Then at the Suicide Squad members. Rogues or Task Force X. Digger prepared to throw.

"'The trouble ain't that there is too many fools'," Mark said, drawing their attention, "'But that the lightning ain't distributed right'."

"Shut him up, Boomerang," Plastique hissed.

"Allow me to correct that," Mark finished with a dark smile.

Digger had hung around with Weather Wizard enough to tell when he was about to do something big. Deadshot and Plastique picked up on it too. Floyd shot at Mark, but the sudden hurricane sent his aim off and his bullet only clipped Mark's shoulder. Plastique wasn't fast enough to press more than one detonator before the weather wand in her hand exploded in a spray of lightning and a clap of thunder.

Digger hit the ground, momentarily deaf and blind and assaulted by rubble. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. Digger finally managed to make out a hand, offering to help him up. He took it and was pulled up by Mark.

"You chose the Rogues," Mark said, speaking loud enough to overcome the ringing in Digger's ears. It wasn't an accusation, more curiosity, "You knew what I was about to do and let me do it."

"Yeah, well," Digger tried to make light of the situation, "Lawton's awful at cards and the like. Better beer in Central too."

Mark gave one of those bloody annoying half-smiles that just screamed 'I know more than you'. Arrogant wanker.

"Time to regroup, I think," Mark said.

"If that means gettin' the 'ell out of here, count me in," Digger said.

Mark started picking his way through the debris, still smirking. Digger contemplated the pros and cons of groping Plastique, but just decided to just give Deadshot a kick on his way past instead.

After all, better the tosser who watched his back that the tosser who tried to kill him.

* * *

><p>James might have been a costumed crook with a predilection for childrens' toys, but at heart he was just a simple conman. One of the tricks of conning was being able to tell how hard a sell someone was going to be.<p>

Two-face was damn-near impossible.

How you could influence someone whose choices only ever came down to fifty-fifty?

Piper's lead then. James put his hand in his pocket and waited.

"Kid Flash, are you alright?" Piper asked.

"I'm not hurt," Kid Flash replied, "Did you see Superboy or Aqualad on the way in?"

"They're fine," Piper said reassuringly.

"We think," James tacked on.

"Not. Helping." Piper hissed out between clenched teeth.

Actually, it was making Two-face more confident, which was going to be a good thing. Making him sloppy, or so James hoped.

"Did you like my set-up for your friends?" Two-face asked, gesturing at a set of monitors showing the other Rogues.

Kid Flash tried to twist around and see the monitors, but the way he was chained up stopped him. There was a ridiculous amount of steam fogging up one screen, one was of an odd underground cave, and four silhouettes were in a mostly demolished corridor.

"Can't see a thing," James said, then winced as Piper stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Let Kid Flash go," Piper said, raising a tuning fork.

"I just want to talk," Two-face said, aiming his gun at Kid Flash, "And we don't want things going off accidentally."

Piper lowered the tuning fork. The vibrations from it could debilitate Two-face, but he might twitch enough to unload both barrels into Kid Flash's body. Speedsters might be good at healing, but that only worked if they weren't dead.

"What do you want to talk about?" James asked.

"This and that," Two-face shrugged. Kid Flash flinched as the barrels pointed at his face for a moment, "Let's start with you two."

"Us?" Piper asked.

"Mirror images," Two-face said.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Mirror Master in that case?" James asked, "He's all for reflections."

"He's preoccupied," Two-face said, "Like all your friends. Facing their opposites."

"Cold facing fire. Heat Wave's probably facing ice," Piper said, "What are the others facing?"

"Technology versus magic," Two-face replied, "And a double life."

"And us?" Piper asked.

"You have a rich background. A desire to do _good_, even if you must commit evil to do so. No desire to truly _hurt_ people," Two face said, holding up his signature coin, clean side toward the Rogues, "On the other side," he turned the coin around, so James could clearly see the marred surface, "We have humble beginnings. Someone who delights in tricking people, making them look foolish. _Hurting_ them. Only willing to do good if he can laugh about it afterwards."

"James is a good man," Piper said defiantly.

"You don't really believe that," Two-face said, "He's dangerous and you know it."

And James could see Two-face's big mistake.

After one too many on-the-job arguments between Cold and Heat Wave (or anyone and Boomerang), that had resulted in capture-by-Flash or loot-vanishing, the Rogues had tried to operate on a 'friendly' on-the-job state. Basically, whatever grievances that came up between you and your team mates, you didn't do anything about it until either the loot was secure or you were at least out of Flash-range.

Didn't always work, but their success rate had increased significantly – as had hideout damages – since its implementation.

Now James just had to rely on Piper remembering that rule until Two-face was out of the picture.

"Let Kid Flash go," Piper said, "He's got nothing to do with this."

"Ah, but that's the best opposite in the world," Two-face practically crowed, "Hero versus villain. Good versus evil. Right versus wrong."

"But we outnumber him," James pointed out.

Piper stepped on James' foot again. Two-face's grin stretched so it was almost symmetrical.

"Let's even the odds then," Two-face said, turning the shotgun back to James and Piper, "Now, which little Rogue is going to take the fall?"

As Two-face flipped his signature coin, James pulled a handful of similar-sized coins out of his pocket and threw them at Two-face. Panic overtook the unscarred side of his face and, well, it was difficult to make out any expression through the scars on the other side.

Piper pulled his flute out from his sleeve and within a few notes every piece of metal in the vicinity was distorted. Two-face's gun, Kid Flash's restraints, and James' fillings included.

"Dammit, Piper!" James snapped as best he could through a mouthful of blood, as he lunged for Two-face with a slinky-trap at the ready.

To be fair to Piper – though James wasn't feeling very nice right now – he was looking on the faint side. That much strength behind his playing must've taken quite a bit out of him. Piper stumbled towards Kid Flash as James grappled with Two-face.

Unfortunately for James, Two-face was much smarter than the Flash. He wasn't as strong or agile, but he could work out flaws in James' tricks much faster than the Flash ever could. Having painful teeth wasn't helping James' concentration at all.

There was a nice familiar blur as Kid Flash joined the fray. Like Piper, he was looking a bit on the pale side, but he still had enough energy to deal with Two-face. As much as Two-face appeared to be in charge here, he wasn't prepared to actually combat a speedster.

It was weird to be glad how efficient your city's sidekick could be if he put his mind to it.

"You guys got anything to eat?" Kid Flash asked, once Two-face was bound and gagged.

James threw a energy bar over. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Conner came to with someone shaking his shoulder. It was a novel experience, since he hadn't ever been knocked out before. He reacted appropriately to a villain leaning over him and threw a punch.<p>

"Hey!" Captain Cold snapped, reeling back to avoid the blow, "I'm on your side!"

Conner was still feeling the effects of the red-sun radiation and was therefore a bit sluggish. Still, he wasn't just going to trust a criminal.

"They said they had an ice villain," Conner said.

"Not me, kid."

Killer Frost ran past, burnt and swearing a blue streak. Cold smirked.

"She's probably who you're thinking of."

Conner scowled.

"You'll regret doing that!" another woman shouted.

A huge rush of fire erupted from someone at some point and Cold shoved Conner down out of the way. Now he was looking, Conner noticed Cold's outfit was burnt through in several places and singed black in even more.

"Where's Kid Flash?" Cold asked.

"Back..." Conner paused for a moment to get his bearings and pointed the way he thought he'd been thrown from, "...that way?" He paused again to consider Cold, "It's a trap," Conner said bluntly.

"Figured that," Cold said, "You up for more fighting? 'Cause you're looking a bit on the tired side."

"I'm fine," Conner said.

Another blast of fire, this one hit Conner and set his shirt ablaze. Thankfully he still retained enough of his usual invulnerability for his skin to not be affected, though it still felt uncomfortably hot.

"Hiding behind children won't help y–" Volcana was suddenly cut off as a blast of ice encased her.

Conner looked around and saw Heat Wave stumbling toward them. His right arm was being held stiffly and in his left hand was a cold-gun. The gun was tossed to Cold as soon as Heat Wave was close enough.

"That's not gonna hold," Heat Wave said, nodding at Volcana.

"What happened with Frost?" Cold asked.

There was a _crack_ and the ice around Volcana started to steam.

"Later," Heat Wave said, "I vote for getting out of here. We got one kid."

"Don't know the way further in," Cold added, giving Volcana another coating of ice, "Let's go. C'mon, kid."

Conner stood his ground. "I'm not leaving without Kid Flash and Aqualad."

"We don't have time to argue," Cold said, "And we're not staying here."

He reached forward and yanked Conner toward the exit. Conner struggled, but the red-sun radiation was still affecting him and Cold had more practice dragging people than Conner had squirming to break free without his strength.

"They got kryponite in here or something?" Heat Wave asked, grabbing Conner's other arm and helping Cold.

"Let go of me!" Conner yelled.

"Shut up, kid," Cold snapped, "You want them to follow us?"

"You're leaving Kid Flash?" Conner asked.

"Kid, look at us," Cold said, "You think we can last another round with Frost and Volcana? Or some of the other safety procedures they've got? You can't even stop _us_ right now. The others'll find Kid Flash. Might even pick up Aqualad too."

* * *

><p>Kaldur shifted from under the rather large pile of rubble the wall had been reduced to when he had knocked through. Nothing to an Atlantian, but still uncomfortable and unpleasant. He emerged from the pile of stone and took in his new surroundings.<p>

The room Kaldur had ended up in was completely unlike the room he had been held captive in. It was hard to believe he was even in the same building. The walls were wet rock and a shallow pool rippled, glowing with an odd shimmery light.

Kaldur knew water, and this was _not_ natural water.

For one, there was a distorted reflection of a man dressed in orange and green screaming silently on the surface.

Kaldur ignored the unconscious woman on the floor – it looked like the debris from Kaldur's entrance had knocked her out – and dived into the water. It was just a shallow pool and not at the same time. Kaldur could feel the man's flailing arm at the same time his own hand closed around empty water.

Concentrating on the feel of the man's arm, Kaldur pulled up. It took longer than it should have to surface. Kaldur's lungs were burning and his gills were flapping desperately, but he didn't dare breathe until his head was above the water.

The man in orange and green gasped and spluttered as he crawled out of the pool. He pulled his cowl back and swept his hair out of his eyes, shivering all the while.

"Th-thanks, kid," the man said.

"You are welcome," Kaldur replied, "May I ask your name?"

"Christ, you're a polite one," the man muttered, "I'm Mirror Master. I guess you could call me Sam if you want, Kid Flash does."

Mirror Master, one of Flash's Rogues. Kaldur could remember Wally mentioning him once or twice.

"Then can I assume the rest of your team is nearby?" Kaldur asked.

"Hell if I know," Mirror Master said, "Cold, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, and Boomerang got caught up by some others. Piper and Trickster went on ahead." He was examining a mangled pistol while he spoke and finally shoved it back into his holster with a grimace, "My equipment's fried, I'm not going to be able to find them."

"I suggest finding our way out, making use of any communicators we may come across on the way," Kaldur offered.

"Better than our plan on the way in," Mirror Master said, squeezing the water out of his cowl and pulling it back on.

There was a shifting of rubble and the woman who had been unconscious got to her feet with a fiery look in her eye and hands. The rocks around her floated up to surround her.

"Damn, forgot about that witch," Mirror Master said.

Kaldur sprung forward, only to be met with a wall of rock. He crashed through it and found himself somewhere else entirely.

A desert to be precise. The sun was baking overhead and the golden sands stretched for miles in every direction, no sign of shade or water anywhere. Kaldur was already beginning to find breathing a chore, his gills protesting against scorching air being drawn down his throat.

Kaldur wasn't going to last long. Dehydration was much more problematic for him that it was for his team mates. Having spent the past few hours in a cage of fire definitely hadn't helped.

Kaldur started walking. He had to find a way back, maybe there was some residual teleportation magic leftover that he could work with.

A hand landed heavily on Kaldur's shoulder. He grabbed the arm and yanked his assailant over his body. Mirror Master yelped as he connected solidly with the ground.

"My apologies," Kaldur offered, helping the man to his feet.

"...I'm glad Kiddie Flash is our sidekick," Mirror Master said faintly.

Kaldur watched as Mirror Master started looking around.

"I cannot find any traces of teleportation to follow back," Kaldur said.

"Teleportation?" Mirror Master sounded genuinely confused.

"How we ended up in this desert," Kaldur explained.

"Oh, that," Mirror Master said dismissively, "It's an illusion."

Kaldur blinked and looked over the sandy landscape again. "An illusion?" he repeated.

"Smoke and mirrors," Mirror Master said, "My sort of thing. That's why I can see it."

"Then what are you looking for?" Kaldur asked.

"The witch," Mirror Master said, "She's around here somewhere. It's too hard to maintain an illusion this good without putting tech or magic in, and she's not exactly the tech type."

Well that made sense. Kaldur was certain he would've come to that conclusion eventually, but he had to admit the desert setting had thrown him. Now he was feeling for it, Kaldur could just feel a tendril of what could be illusion magic. He wasn't sure, it was hardly the type of magic he had studied back in Atlantis.

Kaldur closed his eyes and listened. His hearing was nowhere near as sharp as Conner's, but he could just make out someone moving to his right, and another person on the left. Kaldur opened his eyes to see Mirror Master on the right, so lunged left.

Kaldur collided with something that was there and not there at the same time. Like in the water, it was hard to get a proper grip.

"Her feet!" Mirror Master called, running over to help, "Get her feet off the ground!"

Kaldur tried to grapple the witch without being able to fully see or feel her, which was harder than it should be.

The image of the desert flickered for a moment. The witch gave a wrench and the ground beneath Kaldur's feet swallowed him to his waist. The desert came back in full, baking force. Kaldur barely kept his grip on the witch, she definitely had the advantage.

"This should be close enough," Mirror Master was muttering to himself, as he smoothed out a patch of sand, "Reflections are in more than just mirrors." He stood up and pulled a rectangular mirror out of his sleeve, "Hold on a bit longer, kid."

Mirror Master took a step forward and fell through the patch of sand he had just been messing with. The sand itself gave a suspicious ripple.

The witch slipped out of Kaldur's hands and the desert sun intensified. Kaldur was only just able to pull himself out of the ground and stand up unsteadily. As much as he tried to tell himself it was only an illusion, the sun was hot, the sand was scorching, the wind was wet...

_Wet_?

A torrent of water splashed into Kaldur's face. The desert vanished entirely. Kaldur was back in the cavern with the witch and Mirror Master. From what Kaldur could tell, it looked like the witch had tried to hit Mirror Master with a blast of water, but it had hit Kaldur instead.

"Ready, kid?" Mirror Master asked.

There wasn't time to ask for clarification, so Kaldur nodded and braced himself as the witch conjured flames into her hands.

There was a flash of light, which caught the witch full in the face. Kaldur took the opportunity to lunge for her, while she was half-blind and couldn't aim the fire. She stepped to the side. Kaldur landed with a roll and threw himself at her again. This time he barely caught her around the waist and tackled her to the ground. Mirror Master came to help and got the witch's feet off the ground.

The witch gave a shriek and thrashed about. She was stronger than Kaldur expected, but he managed to keep her down until Mirror Master bound her feet and knocked her out.

"Doing alright, kid?" Mirror Master asked, panting a little.

Kaldur nodded. "This is a trap," he said.

"You don't say," Mirror Master grinned, "It was a bit nastier than we were expecting, but we knew it was an ambush."

Kaldur had to take a moment to remind himself that the Rogues were _villains_. Normal villains don't walk into traps for a sidekick.

"You are..." Kaldur searched for the right words and didn't quite find them, "Good men."

"Nah, we're a bunch of bastards," Mirror Master disagreed, shaking his head, "Just got rules and more sense than your usual villains. And remember, you've seen us at our best. Ask Kid Flash, he's seen some of our more spectacular screw-ups."

The only way out was through the hole Kaldur had created. With one last check to make sure the witch was securely bound and unconscious, they started to make their way out of the facility.

* * *

><p>They hit open air and Superboy stilled in the sunlight. He held his arms outstretched and his face was tilted back, facing the sun's warmth. Mick was enjoying the cloudless day just as much, he could forget about the ice and the cold and focus on the heat.<p>

Could forget the fact that he'd _iced_ someone. Mick could still feel the cold-gun's frozen metal seeping through his glove as he fired. It was still making him shiver. He didn't know how Len could stand it.

"So, Killer Frost?" Len prompted, interrupting the sun-worship.

"Cut my fuel line. Managed to light the excess and my tank blew," Mick replied, rubbing his fingers together where a similar material to the one on the side of matchboxes was sown in – enough to create a spark when needed, "Got Frost good."

Len grinned. "I saw the result. She'll be feeling that for a while."

"Why do you do it?" Superboy asked.

Mick and Len just looked at him and waited for him to elaborate.

"Rescue Kid Flash," Superboy said, his voice was tinged with frustration, "You said you knew it was a trap, but you still came. Why?"

"We don't like people who go after kids," Mick said.

"You go after Kid Flash," Superboy argued.

Len snorted. "_He_ comes after _us_. 'Sides, he can take it, it's not like we're trying to kill him."

"You'll get it eventually," Mick said, when Superboy just continued to look baffled.

"You're the weirdest villains I've ever met," Superboy said.

"Rogues," Len corrected, "And don't you forget it."

Superboy was already looking better. To be honest, Mick had never paid that much attention to heroes outside of Central, but he could remember hearing something about Superman's powers coming from the sun. Looks like that was true.

"Do you know how Icicle Junior's doing?" Superboy asked Len.

Len frowned, then understanding lit his face. "You're the one who messed up the Belle Reve break. _That's_ where I've seen you before. One of the terror twins, right?"

Superboy stiffened and nodded.

"Haven't see Kid Icicle since I got out," Len said, "Chances are he's still in there. Why? You want to make him part of your baby Justice League?"

"No," Superboy said, "He was friendly, that's all. It didn't look like he really belonged there."

"He doesn't," Len agreed, "But then how else is he supposed to impress his old man?"

"That's not... I mean..." Superboy was struggling to find the right words.

"Don't worry about it," Mick said, "He's a meta. There's a system in Belle Reve to get your sentence reduced if you do some work for the government. It's likely he'll sort something out."

"It's just that his dad's... not very nice," Superboy said.

"Icicle's a bastard," Len agreed, "And the sooner his kid realises he's not worth impressing, the sooner he'll be able to sort his life out. Blood doesn't mean nothing; you _choose_ your family."

"Right," Superboy said distantly.

Mick and Len exchanged a look when Superboy turned his attention back to the sun and fell silent. Len shrugged. Mick followed Superboy's example and tried to forget about the ice.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir, I have a report on the situation. I'm afraid they have discovered the hangar."<em>

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that<em>?" Piper asked, his voice echoing in the cavernous room.

"I think I know what it is," Wally said, "But I don't think it should be _here_."

"Who cares about the what or how?" James said, "It's _ours_."

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't exactly sure how his life had ended up like this. Playing tag with the Flash? Fine. Jumping through mirror-verse after mirror-verse? Piece of cake. Being the mediator to arguments between the other Rogues? Normalcy.<p>

Escaping from an underground secret testing facility with only Aqualad for company? That was a bit surreal, even for him.

So far they'd passed through several unfamiliar rooms and corridors. They'd also gone up three flights of stairs. Sam hadn't known the facility was built this deep. He was also concerned that Jinx managed to drag him whole floors down without his noticing.

Finally Aqualad decided that going straight up was going to be their best option.

So this was how Sam found himself standing on a table and giving Aqualad a leg-up so he could dig into the ceiling. It did mean that a fairly constant rain of dirt pouring down on Sam, but the kid was actually getting somewhere, so Sam kept his complaints to a minimum.

A minimum for a Rogue anyway.

Aqualad paused as something started thumping from the other side. It was followed by a familiar _crackle_ of ice that Sam recognised from the times Len had broke him out of prison.

"Keep going," Sam said.

Aqualad started up his digging again. Now it was being worked from both ends, the hole formed much faster. At last a thin stream of sunlight filtered through and the rain of dirt turned into a trickle.

"It is good to see you are well, Superboy," Aqualad said, and did the kid never turn off the courtesy?

One of Aqualad's webbed hands caught the back of Sam's costume and the pair were yanked up through the hole, presumably by Superboy. Once out in the open air Sam's adrenalin rush faded sharply and he staggered. Len caught him before he hit the ground. Both Len and Mick looked like they'd tried to take on a volcano.

"You ok?" Mick asked.

Sam could feel his teeth chattering, so he only gave a nod rather than speak. Damn that witch.

"The others?" Len asked.

"Dunno," Sam managed to get out.

"Fuck," Len swore, "Got a way to find them? I can't reach Trickster, too much interference."

Sam shook his head. "Should've planned better," he said.

"We always say that," Mick said, "Always."

Sam managed a tired grin, which was echoed by Len. Even Aqualad looked bemused.

"Next time," Sam vowed, "We'll make a real plan."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir, what should we do?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, Superkid," Cold said, "Any chance of you hearing anyone else?"<p>

"If there's a lot of unintelligible swearing it's probably Captain Boomerang," Heat Wave added.

Conner listened to the sounds coming from the hole into the facility. Now he wasn't just trying to listen through solid ground it was quite a bit clearer.

"..._Bloody yanks an' their bloody secret testing sites...Bleedin' squad an'..._"

Huh, Heat Wave really hadn't been kidding.

"I think I've found them," Conner said.

"Time for more digging," Cold said, "Like before, I'll ice, you hit."

Boomerang wasn't as far away as Conner first thought and he only had to knock through three walls to find the Australian. Weather Wizard was with him, blood smeared over the green and yellow costume.

"Who'd get you?" Cold asked.

"Suicide squad," Weather Wizard replied.

He had a peculiar smirk when he said that and Cold shot a surprised look over at Boomerang. Conner scowled as it went straight over his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Boomerang waved off their looks, "I quit, di'n I? Not like I've ruined my chances of a bonus this year."

"Weapons?" Cold asked.

"I'm out," Boomerang replied.

"Wand's gone," Weather Wizard muttered.

"Right," Cold sighed, "C'mon, Superboy, let's head out."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr Luthor?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's been long enough, who's good for another run?" Len asked. He was sore and tired, and by the looks of things so was everyone else, but the Rogues didn't leave their own. Or their hero's sidekick, which had been the whole point in coming here in the first place.<p>

Superboy was looking much better. Aqualad could probably stand another go, even if he didn't have his weird water blades with him. Mark was cradling his bloody hand and shaking his head. Sam was still shivering. Mick and Digger were weaponless, but would possibly be some use.

All that and they didn't even know where to start looking. Len was beginning to consider Trickster's idea about getting Kid Flash tagged.

Superboy frowned. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Len asked, "You heard Kid Flash or something?"

"No, it's..." Superboy concentrated harder, "Engines?"

Len couldn't hear engines, but he could hear and _see_ the ground about fifty yards away beginning to open up. Four triangular shapes were pulling away from the middle, creating first an X, then eventually a huge square in the otherwise unremarkable terrain.

"Bloody fuck," Digger muttered, getting to his feet, "Here comes the bleedin' cavalry."

Tired and battered as they were, the Rogues weren't going to just lie down and take whatever was coming. Superboy and Aqualad joined the lines, getting ready for a fight.

Something sleek and black emerged from the opening. It looked like some sort of high-powered stealth jet. The jet wobbled a bit and clipped one wing off the side of the hole, before it set itself down none too gently just off the opening.

"That was... less impressive than I thought it'd be," Mick said.

Superboy suddenly broke into a smile. Sam started to laugh.

"What –" Len started to ask.

He was cut off by a blur running from the jet and Kid Flash was in front of them, an arm suddenly around Superboy and Aqualad.

"Guess what we found!" Kid Flash said brightly, "Piper said you might not have a ride home since Mirror Master was got, but he's here so it's all ok. We got the jet anyway. Trickster really wanted to fly it, but I think I'd be better at driving, though Piper says neither of us are allowed near the controls again."

"Slow down," Len snapped, having only picked up every third word or so, "Piper and Trickster are with you?"

"Yeah, they're in the ship," Kid Flash said, "Trickster says we should leave quickly, because he saw that we'd tripped the alarm. Plus he's rigged the hangar to blow."

Len _really_ hoped he'd heard that wrong. Judging by the worried looks on Aqualad and Sam – and the wistful one on Mick – he'd heard right.

Kid Flash grinned. "All aboard!"

* * *

><p>"<em>We have estimates of five hundred million worth of equipment loss. The prototype is missing and several data banks have been lost. The children and their rescuers have all escaped. Mr Luthor, what are your plans?"<em>

"_Activate program three-four-two-gamma. It's time for the League to take over."_

* * *

><p>Piper's ears pricked up as a high-pitched whine started. It was mostly covered by the noise of the engines and he doubted any of the others could hear it. Though if the way Superboy was tilting his head was any indication, he might have picked up on it too.<p>

"Are we sending out an SOS?" Piper asked the pilots.

Technically Heat Wave was supposed to be piloting, but James and Kid Flash were running around the controls and 'helping'. Despite the turbulence and general smell of smoke and blood, it was still better than the car.

"Maybe," Kid Flash said, peering at one of the many tiny monitors, "Radar's going double time. Does that mean anything?"

"I'm here," Superboy said. He crossed his arms defensively when he got a few raised eyebrows, "That's what the ship's saying. Just: _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_."

Piper focussed on the whine and could just pick out a pattern that just about matched what Superboy said.

"I can hear it too," Piper said, earning a grateful glance from Superboy.

"Get ready for trouble," Cold said, "We don't know who that's calling, but we can assume they aren't – HOLY SHIT!"

Piper hadn't been facing the windscreen, so only caught a slight green glow before the jet stopped dead. He _had_ been strapped in, so he didn't have the bad luck James, Kid Flash, Cold, and Boomerang had of being throw across the jet. There was plentiful swearing from Boomerang, mostly involving exactly where he was going to shove Green Lantern's ring if he got the chance. Cold was looking dazed, while James' air-walkers had sparked to life at the last second and saved him from crashing into the console, unlike Kid Flash.

The jet started to descend. Piper craned his head around and saw Green Lantern and Superman hovering over the jet, which was now encased in a green glow. Piper unstrapped himself and hurried over to check on Kid Flash and Cold. They were both a bit dazed, but shook it off before the jet hit the ground.

You'd think that being an intergalactic agent would give Green Lantern a better sense for putting things down carefully.

When the Rogues and sidekicks exited the jet they found not only Superman and Green Lantern waiting for them, but also Flash, Batman, Robin, and Aquaman. The heroes stepped off a green disk that vanished into Green Lantern's ring once everyone was clear. All the superheroes were looking at the rag-tag group emerging from the jet with varying degrees of disapproval. Except Robin, who was more interested in looking over the jet itself, and Flash, who grabbed his sidekick in a tight hug as soon as Kid Flash got out.

"_Flash_," Kid Flash said, using a voice that was really too whiny for a superhero, "I'm _fine_."

Kid Flash squirmed out of Flash's grip, but stayed close by. Aquaman gave Aqualad a sturdy squeeze on the shoulder and a tight smile that said they would be having words later.

Superman didn't even glance at Superboy.

"Aqualad, report," Batman ordered.

Aqualad stepped forward. "Myself, Kid Flash, and Superboy were –"

"Hold it," Cold snapped, "We've got injured. Debrief in your own time."

Batman's gaze swept over the group. "Transport and medical care is being secured for your team. Until that arrives, Aqualad will fill in _our_ team on what happened."

"Transport where? 'Cause if you think you're gonna throw us straight in Iron Heights after that..." Cold threatened.

"To Central City," Batman said, "Where the Flash will decide."

It was the best they were going to get, Piper realised. Thankfully Cold appeared to come to the same conclusion and gave a sharp nod instead of arguing more.

"Myself, Kid Flash, and Superboy were captured," Aqualad restarted his report, "We were held by a number of villains, including Two-face and Jinx. I do not know if they had plans for us, other than bait."

"Bait?" Superman repeated, "Who for?"

"For the... Rogues," Aqualad stumbled over the word slightly, "Kid Flash believes it was Luthor's work, as revenge for a similar incident last month."

"What other villains did you face?" Batman asked.

"Killer Frost, Volcana, Jinx, and some of the Suicide Squad," Piper replied, "Two-face... he said they'd been picked to play to our opposites."

"That is Two-face's usual strategy," Batman said, "But there is insufficient motive."

"That's why we thought Luthor," Kid Flash said, "They had a red-sun generator. I'm guessing you don't see that in Gotham all that often."

The part of Piper's brain that came up with heists and general mayhem made a note of that. Red-sun. Could come in handy if he ever wanted to pull a Metropolis job.

The low whine of engines announced the League reinforcements' arrival. Almost subconsciously, the Rogues moved a bit closer together, keeping the weaponless out of line. Piper noticed an almost _approving_ look from Aquaman. Nice to see someone appreciated that they weren't you're usual only-out-for-themselves thugs.

Of course, with the arrival of reinforcements, it meant that the Rogues were even more outnumbered, which was setting off Piper's fight-or-flight instinct. After all, it was basic villain survival to not go after more than one hero at a time.

"So where'd you guys find a bat-plane?"

Piper jumped at the voice, it wasn't usual for someone to be able to sneak up on him. However, the Boy Wonder had managed it. Robin grinned up at Piper.

"That's a bat-plane?" Piper asked, looking over the jet with a new eye.

"Mostly," Robin replied, "I hacked the on-board computer and had a look. Whatever it is, it's based on bat-tech."

"Someone's found your schematics then," Piper said, "Not us though, we stay out of Gotham."

"Unless you're pulling a rescue," Robin said with a smirk.

"We aren't going to live this down, are we?" Piper groaned.

"Look at the plus side," James put in, "Being underestimated is always a good thing."

Kid Flash ran over. "Hey, the ship's ready for you now."

The other Rogues were already heading over. Piper watched as Aqualad moved away from Aquaman and shook Mirror Master's hand, thanking him for his assistance in escaping. He then turned to Cold and thanked the Rogues as a whole.

"If your team requires assistance – _legal_ assistance – Young Justice is happy to help," Aqualad said, while shaking Cold's hand.

"About time someone showed appreciation," Cold said.

There was a blur of motion and Piper barely had time to brace himself before Kid Flash gave him a super-speed hug. Flash looked somewhere between embarrassed and annoyed, which mostly came across as constipated, as Kid Flash sped through all the Rogues.

Perhaps encouraged by his team mate's actions, Superboy offered Cold his hand almost hesitantly. Now it was Superman's turn to look constipated as Cold took Superboy's hand and told him he was a good sidekick.

The Rogues ended up in the ship with Flash, Kid Flash, and Green Lantern. Piper double-checked the flute he had tucked up his sleeve. When they got to Central it would be his job to keep the heroes occupied while the Rogues escaped.


	5. Last Stand aftermath

Normally if Piper had stopped playing when the Rogues were only two blocks away from Flash, the hero would've caught up to them in less than a second. This time, however, there wasn't the usual gust-of-wind approach when Piper took his flute away from his mouth to pant for breath as they barrelled down Central City's streets. There wasn't even the green searchlight that Green Lantern used when he was looking for an enemy.

Thank goodness for a hero's sense of fair-play.

Civilians got out of the way sharpish, but they didn't try to raise any alarms as far as Piper could tell. He supposed that most of them would be counting on the Flash already knowing what the Rogues had done and currently being on the chase.

They eventually reached one of the warehouses full of supplies they had scattered around the city. Piper wanted to find a blanket and curl up underneath it for a week. He couldn't believe how draining the fight had been. If that's what it took to be a hero, he was glad he was a villain.

But then the way the sidekick team had treated them...

"Piper!" Mirror Master interrupted his thoughts, "Get the antiseptic out of that crate."

Piper kicked open one of the crates next to him and found it full of medical supplies. He started to pull out necessary items, but after a glance at his team he decided to drag the whole box over.

Being one of the uninjured Rogues, Piper got assigned to dealing with Weather Wizard's hand. James had sorted out his fillings – with some unexpected help from Green Lantern – on the ride back and was treating the burns that Cold couldn't reach himself. Heat Wave was wrapping a bandage tightly around his wrist. After deciding they only had bruises, Mirror Master and Boomerang changed into civilian clothes and went to drink away the memories of the mission.

"Can you make a fist?" Piper asked, reaching for yet another wad of tissues to mop up Weather Wizard's blood.

Slowly, Weather Wizard managed to curl his fingers into his palm. "Hurts like fuck," he said.

"I'm not surprised," Piper said, "Out flat again, please." Weather Wizard complied with a hiss. "If you couldn't do that then you'd be in much worse trouble. You're still going to have to be left-handed for the foreseeable future though."

"Joy," Weather Wizard said dryly, "I'm going to have a lot of fun next time I meet Deadshot."

Piper was too tired to get into another argument about killing vs not killing. He could understand their rule about self-defence: if it came down to you or them, _you_ walk away – though Piper had vowed to never let it come to that. It was Cold's stance on vengeance that Piper didn't like.

Weather Wizard wasn't going to be going anywhere soon though, Piper would hash it out once he'd had a good rest. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on stitching up the bloody hole as best he could.

How was it that Two-face – a _Gotham_ villain with a genuine psychological problem – could see Piper's predicament and his team couldn't?

"Careful," Weather Wizard hissed when Piper stabbed the needle in a bit hard.

"Sorry," Piper muttered.

He tried to keep his thoughts on track, but the memory of Two-face's observations kept looping over and over.

Piper finished up with Weather Wizard's hand a little roughly and excused himself quickly. He ignored James' shout and headed toward the back of the warehouse. There was... ah! Right here. Piper found a half-finished sonic amplifier he'd been working on.

He slapped on a pair of headphones, put the music on full volume, and started tinkering.

* * *

><p>"There," James said, giving Cold a pat on the shoulder. Which was a very bright idea, since James had just been patching up burns there, but in his defence he was watching Piper storm off.<p>

"_Trickster_," Cold growled.

"In a minute," James said, "Do you think I should talk to Piper?"

Weather Wizard was carefully flexing his fingers on his bandaged hand and wincing as he did so. "He's just being a drama queen, he wasn't even hurt."

"But it was Two-face," James insisted, "_Two-face_. Everyone from Gotham's crazy and he talked a lot."

"Do whatever you need to," Cold said, reaching for another bandage, "Mick, should I be... _fuck_."

James glanced around and saw that Heat Wave had vanished.

"Mark?" Cold asked.

"I'm not a babysitter," Weather Wizard huffed, though he relented soon enough under Cold's glare, "Fine, I'll go find him."

"You know that fireworks company has set up a storage down by the river," Cold said.

Weather Wizard rolled his eyes. "You owe me."

"Just make sure it doesn't spread too far," Cold said, "I've had enough of heat for today."

Weather Wizard waved his uninjured hand and rooted through a crate until he came up with a trenchcoat that mostly covered his costume. James left to find Piper as Cold was reminding Weather Wizard to take off his mask.

He found Piper hunched over a mess of wires. Unintelligible sound was blaring out of Piper's headphones, despite them being clamped tightly to his head.

"Hey, Piper," James said, putting his hand on Piper's arm to get his attention.

Piper glanced up, then his face hardened and he shrugged James' hand off. James tried not to take it to heart and moved over to sit on the far side of Piper's contraption. It was a lot more technical than what James was used to working with. Flying shoes and explosions were one things, but he'd never managed any sort of sonics besides annoying noises. Certainly not Piper's level of being able to knock through a wall if he got the right frequency.

But hey, if he could do everything, what place would there be for the other Rogues? No one said Captain Cold had to go because Weather Wizard could play with ice too. Rogues were family, that's why James was bugging Piper right now. He wouldn't bother someone who _wasn't_ family so nicely after all.

"So what're you making?" James asked.

When it became clear that even Piper couldn't hear him through the music, James tried to sign across his question. Unfortunately all he knew how to sign was individual letters. He tried it anyway.

Hmm... It might be worth trying to learn full ASL for future cons...

Piper caught his question half-way through, but got the gist. There was a slight tugging smile one his mouth, but it was quickly covered up with a scowl when James finished. Thankfully Piper took his headphones off, though he didn't turn the music down at all.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I didn't want you to be on your own," James said, "Two-face... he –"

"– was right," Piper finished.

"– was _crazy_," James corrected.

"That doesn't stop him being right," Piper said, "I'm not... I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I'm not _evil_."

"Well neither am I," James said, "The Rogues don't hurt people for kicks. We'd move to Gotham if we wanted that."

"Weather Wizard wants revenge on Deadshot," Piper said.

"Well, the dude shot him in the hand," James said, "That's gotta sting."

Piper didn't crack a smile, so James tuned his own down a little.

"Ok, say he does manage to kill Deadshot," James said, "Is it really all that bad?"

"It isn't our place to pass judgement," Piper said.

"Well the justice system's _so_ great at the moment," James said, rolling his eyes, "I mean, it's not like Deadshot was in Belle Reve and got let out as part of a government-sanctioned program called the Suicide Squad to kill other people or anything."

Piper hunched over his wires some more and James sighed. He didn't like conversations this heavy, it wasn't really his shtick.

"Go pelt school-children with cream-pies or something," Piper sighed with a particularly vicious yank of a wire.

"Hey," James said, throwing up his hands, "I wouldn't do that to _school-children_. Businessmen on the other hand..."

Not even a Trickster-indulging smile that he usually got from Piper. James was getting worried as he headed back to the main part of the warehouse. He could hear Piper putting his headphones back on.

James found Cold with a beer in his hand while he was trying to get the TV aerial in the right place to show something other than static. James went over to help and had a slightly fuzzy picture in seconds.

"Can you talk to Piper?" James asked, checking a few crates until he found one with a crumpled wad of bills in it, "He's feeling a bit down from Two-face."

"What do you expect me to do?" Cold asked.

James shrugged. "Dunno. You're the leader, you think of something."

James trotted out of the door before Cold could say anything else. Right, first he had to find a good baker's, then he was hitting the business district...

* * *

><p>"Why'd it have to be reflections and illusions?" Sam griped, setting down a new round on his and Digger's table. They'd chosen one in the corner of the pub and though Sam was fairly certain the bartender recognised them – really, how many people in Central had an Aussie accent? – they were likely to be left alone unless they started trouble. "Why couldn't the bitch use her own stuff instead of mine?"<p>

Sam was vaguely aware that he'd probably gone down this path a few times already this afternoon, but he was losing track of the number of rounds and couldn't care less. Digger was in the same boat, since Sam could count at least three instances of him starting a rant about Deadshot and Plastique.

"Thought you said she used magic," Digger said into his pint.

"She did!" Sam said, "But she used my stuff, but she used _magic_. She didn't spend all the time I have getting my tech to work – she cheated!"

"S'like the Flash," Digger said, "He's a bleedin' cheater."

"No no no no," Sam said, "He's fast, that's like his thing, it's _Kid_ Flash that's the cheat there."

"Flasher's still cheat-ier than the cops," Digger said.

"That's right," Sam said, "Surrounded by cheats. 'Cept you. Can't exactly cheat with boomerangs."

"Oi! What's wrong with boomerangs?" Digger protested.

"I worked so hard to get my mirror-tech working," Sam said morosely, "And what happens? I get treated like... like... like a _door_. That's all you lot think I am: a fancy door."

"Naw, it's a _shiny_ door."

"A _shiny_ door!" Sam said, "Exactly. I'm the Mirror Master, the master of mirrors, and no one appreciates my genius."

"Well it's a mite hard ta 'preciate the genius of a fella who got stuck upside down in the dunny," Digger said.

"That was only the once!" Sam snapped, feeling red rising in his cheeks, "Could've happened to anyone."

"Could've happened ta anyone an' it happened ta you," Digger said, sniggering into his drink.

"At least I've never got knocked out by my own boomerang," Sam shot back.

"You said you'd never bring that up again," Digger snarled.

"Sorry," Sam said, "I'm just a bit... what's the word?"

"Pissed," Digger offered, "Blitzed. Charged. Legless. Lamposted."

"All of those and more," Sam said, "'Cept maybe that last one."

"We should pull something," Digger said, "Show who's a shiny door and who's a real danger."

"Yeah," Sam said, "Got any places in mind?"

"There's gotta be a bank around 'ere somewhere," Digger said, "I'll ask. Oi, mate!" the bartender looked over at them, "Where's the closest bank?"

The bartender gave them directions and, somehow or other, Sam and Digger made it there in one piece. Well, two pieces if you wanted to be technical about it.

"I think that guy was undercover," Sam said, leaning heavily on Digger and looking up at the Central City PD building looming in front of them.

"Could've been the Flash in disguise," Digger said, eyes widening as he realised the implications of that, "We've found out Flasher's secret identity! Quick! To a reporter!"

"Nah, that guy had a beard," Sam disagreed, "I would've noticed if Flash had a beard."

"Maybe it was a fake beard," Digger said, "Let's go ask him."

"You do that," Sam said, "I'm considering passing out."

The last thing Sam remembered was Digger wolf-whistling at a pretty cop who walked by. Sam wasn't completely surprised to find himself in a holding cell some hours later with a hangover the size of Europe making his head throb.

Well, at least he'd avoided thinking about Jinx and her fucking magic for a while.

* * *

><p>Mark caught up with Mick on a street corner, watching a fire-eating act. Mick gave him a nod, but kept his eyes on the act. A few other members of the audience were frowning at Mark, as though they couldn't quite place him. Mark realised his hair was still mostly on end, whereas he usual flattened it down somewhat when he went out in civilian clothes. His green boots were fairly obvious too, but the crowds were keeping most people from noticing them.<p>

"Len send you after me?" Mick asked, still not tearing his gaze away from the fire.

"Can't I show some some concern for my team mates?" Mark asked, faux-offended. Mick snorted and Mark dropped the act, "Alright, _yes_, Len sent me."

"You don't have to bother," Mick said.

"Suit yourself," Mark said, "I'm just enjoying the show."

The fire-eater was good, even Mark could see that. Not as wonderful as, say, St Elmo's fire, but it was interesting enough to watch for now.

"He's going to transfer the fire now," Mick commented.

Indeed, the fire-eater took out a new stick and passed flames from his lit one to the new one with his fingers. He did it again and started to juggle the sticks.

"Not bad," Mark said.

"I used to do that," Mick said.

Mark looked at him in surprise, but Mick wasn't really talking to him. He had that lost look Trickster got whenever he mentioned the circus, or Len got when he spoke about the time before the Rogues, or Piper got when he talked about family.

Mark was fairly certain _he_ got that look when talking about his brother.

"It's not as warm as you think it would be," Mick said, now more himself and aware of his audience, "The whole point it to keep the fire _not_ burning things. They don't like you bundling up, flame-retardant gear or not. It wasn't enough."

"Never is by society's laws," Mark agreed, "Come on, I'm not going to put up with you being all nostalgic, you'll put me off my dinner."

Mick allowed Mark to lead him away from the crowd. The combination of Mark's green boots and Mick being overdressed for the weather got them a number of glances from passers by. Fortunately no one decided to call the police or stick Flash on them.

"I don't know how Len does it," Mick said after a while, "It's just... _ice_. Brr."

"It's in the name," Mark said, "It doesn't usually bother you this much though."

"I iced Volcana," Mick replied, "Len's gun was the only weapon I could find and I put her out. She was so beautiful..."

Mark stayed quiet. He wasn't one for being an agony aunt and just reminded himself that Len would owe him one after all this.

"I don't think I can do that again," Mick continued, "At least with death-by-fire you're _warm_. When I go, I don't want it to be by ice."

Mark hummed to show he was still listening.

"Haven't liked ice since I was trapped in that meat-locker," Mick said, going back into a distant-past tone, "Never felt quite warm enough since." His gaze focussed again and he glanced over at Mark, "Think something like that happened to Len when he was a kid, but, you know, reverse?"

"Like he got stuck in an oven or desert?" Mark said with a shrug, "Ask _him_ if you're that curious."

"Like he'll answer," Mick snorted. He looked around and realised Mark was walking in a specific direction, "Where're we going?"

"There's a new fireworks storage this way," Mark replied, "It's the weekend, so I doubt there'll be anyone there."

Mick's grin lit up his whole face. "I've always wanted to torch a crate of fireworks."

"Let's go have some fun then," Mark said, with a smirk of his own.

Mick gained a spring in his step as they continued toward the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Len managed to watch half and hour of the baseball game on the TV before Trickster's request became too much of a bother to ignore any longer. He turned off the TV – the game was boring anyway – and fetched another beer before heading toward the back of the hideout.<p>

Piper was messing with some kind of sonic-bazooka-type-thing that was unlikely to ever actually face the Flash. Piper had a habit of keeping machines like that in a half-built state around the various warehouses they used.

Len kicked the CD player and the music that was booming out of Piper's headphones shut off. Piper's head snapped up and he glared at Len.

"Trickster's worried about you," Len said when Piper had taken off the headphones.

"I'm fine," Piper snapped.

"You're not fooling anyone," Len said.

Piper looked sullen and Len silently cursed – not for the first time – the day he'd decided to become the leader. He stared down at Piper and waited for him to talk.

"I'm not evil," Piper said finally.

"Well, yeah," Len said, "Who said you were?"

"No one," Piper said, "Two-face said I wasn't."

Len tried to find a link between that and Piper's moodiness and came up blank. "So what's eating you?"

"I'm _not_ evil," Piper repeated.

"Got that the first time," Len said.

"It's just... Weather Wizard," Piper said, "And Trickster."

"You think _they're_ evil?" Len tried.

"Yes! No. I don't know," Piper said. He let out a long breath, "It's complicated."

Len was beginning to sense that this would be a long conversation and took a seat opposite Piper. Piper was turning a screwdriver over and over in his hands.

"What did Two-face say to you?" Len asked.

"He brought up me and James as opposites," Piper replied, "And if I'm _not_ evil..."

"You think Trickster could kill someone?" Len asked.

Piper was silent.

"Where were you when we decided to never listen to anyone from Gotham?" Len asked.

"I didn't help rescue Kid Flash that time," Piper said.

"Ignoring anything Boomerang's had to do for the Suicide Squad, I can count on one hand the number of murders the Rogues have committed," Len said, "And none of them belong to Trickster."

"That doesn't mean he's no capable of it," Piper argued.

"_Everyone's_ capable," Len said, "Hell, our 'hero' can deliver a punch at Mach 10, what do you think _that's_ gonna do to someone?"

"That's not the point," Piper said.

"Then what is?"

"I..." Piper chewed his lip and stared at the screwdriver in his hands, "I'm not sure I can... be a Rogue any more."

"That it?" Len asked, taking a swig of his drink.

Piper's head snapped up and finally he had something other than a frown on his face. "Is that all you're going to say?" he asked incredulously.

"What else do you want me to say?" Len said.

"I... I expected you to argue a bit more," Piper said, "Maybe start a fight."

"Not looking for any more bruises today, thanks. You think you're better off doing the whole reforming-hero shit, go for it," Len said, "At least we'll know where the line's drawn."

"You don't care?" Piper clarified.

"Mick's tried it before. Do you remember what a mess he was around that time?" Len said, "I'd prefer you on the side of the angels and _definitely_ the enemy, rather than you flaking out on us halfway through a job."

"And if it isn't for me?" Piper asked carefully.

"You go back and forth too many times and _no one's_ gonna trust you," Len said, "So be pretty sure which side you're going to stick with." Len paused to take another drink, "Give a it a few days to think things over. Don't change sides on a _Gothamite's_ say-so."

There was a resounding _BOOM_ and the windows looking toward the river lit up in bright colours. Piper jumped and looked over at Len with a questioning tilt of his head.

"That'll be Mick and Mark at the fireworks storage," Len explained, "Should cheer them both up a bit." He got up, deciding to try the TV again. He put his hand on Piper's shoulder on the way past, "A word to the wise, capes don't hit as hard as they can. Our side does – I think today proved that. If you _do_ switch sides, we're not gonna hold back. I wouldn't expect you to either."

Len started back toward the main area when Piper spoke up.

"Len?" Piper said, "You sound like you've thought about this a lot. Have you ever considered changing sides before?"

Len shrugged. "Hasn't everyone?" he said, "But who's gonna look after you sorry lot if I'm being chummy with the capes?"

Len left Piper to his thoughts and machinery and prepared himself for another twenty minutes sorting out the TV aerial again.


	6. First Impressions

_So, Ally Marton mentioned wanting to see the first time the Rogues met Kid Flash and the idea just wouldn't budge. This is where I start cursing myself for not planning the Rogues' ages better, because three years ago is actually quite a long time for people in their twenties. I'm basing the fact that Wally knows the Flash's identity right from the get-go on the Young Justice tie-in comics. Also, in the main comics Wally starts off with a smaller version of Barry's costume, which he's doing here too, rather than being in his Kid Flash costume from the start.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not sure if making you my sidekick's such a great idea, Wally."<em>

"_Come on, Uncle Barry, what's the worst that could happen?"_

* * *

><p>Wally sped through the maze of lasers lining the corridor of some business building that the Mirror Master was robbing – he really should've stopped to check <em>which<em> building when he was outside, but it was too late for that now.

The lasers were easily deflected with a mirror Wally had 'borrowed' from a secretary's desk. The hardest part was making sure he knew which way the laser were coming from. It had almost cost him his fingers when he'd misjudged one laser. Luckily the back of the mirror was shiny too and hadn't resulted in breaking Wally's only method of getting past unscathed.

As annoying as the booby-traps were, they _did_ make sure Wally knew he was going in the right direction. Mirror Master wasn't likely to trap areas he wasn't in.

Sure enough, Wally ended up running into a room with several hostages being held at gunpoint by a man in green and orange.

"Mirror Master," Wally said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Fl–" Mirror Master did a double-take, "Have you been hit by a shrink-ray or something?"

"No!" Wally snapped.

"De-aging then," Mirror Master nodded, "Well your bad luck is my gain."

Wally dodged to the side as Mirror Master shot at him. Wally ran at Mirror Master and threw a punch. His fist merely passed through Mirror Master as the villain's form shimmered. A hologram.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Flash," Mirror Master said, "You're really not thinking clearly today."

The lights started to flicker rapidly and suddenly Wally couldn't see. That was weird. He could remember the Flash mentioning that he'd specially formulated the lenses of his mask to deal with Mirror Master's various light attacks.

Wally stopped moving. The office room he was in had several large windows on one side, if he ran too fast there was a chance he would crash through one of them and wind up splattered on the pavement several stories below. Instead he focussed on listening for signs of where Mirror Master was.

"Looks like I've finally cracked your secret," Mirror Master's voice was slightly echo-y, which meant Wally couldn't pin-point the villain with any accuracy.

Uncle Barry had warned Wally against giving his enemies anything to figure out his secret identity. However, Wally was certain Flash would place Wally's life above his identity. Wally started clawing at the lenses of his cowl. The fabric was tough, being made to resist friction at over the speed of sound, but Wally managed to get one of the lenses loose, then completely free.

He was working at the other when a _click_ made him duck just in time to dodge a laser. Wally decided that one eye able to see would have to be enough, he wasn't going to have enough time to get the other one free.

Wally turned to see not one, not two, but _five _Mirror Masters, all aiming their guns at him. Identical grins were on their faces and when they spoke it was in unison.

"So, Flash," the Mirror Masters said, "Are you fast enough to stop me?"

As he said the final words there was a shimmer of light and three more Mirror Masters appeared. This was going to be tricky.

Wally sped forward and threw a punch at one of the Mirror Masters. As he'd expected, it went straight through. Wally made the sharpest corner he could and ran through another two Mirror Masters. A laser blast caught him in the back and Wally went tumbling head over heels.

"If I were a better man, I'd be concerned at your performance," Mirror Master's voice echoed out of all his copies, "But I'm not. Goodbye, Flash."

Wally rolled out of the way as a much stronger laser blast hit the spot he'd been lying a moment ago. The floor was smoking and made Wally gulp. However, it did show him which direction the real Mirror Master was in. Wally got to his feet and started moving before Mirror Master had a chance to shoot again.

This time Wally's punch connected. Mirror Master stumbled back, but didn't fall over as Wally had hoped. He'd have to work on his upper body strength.

"You're going down," Wally said.

"Maybe next time," Mirror Master replied.

A blinding flash of light caught Wally of guard. He blinked furiously, but only managed to get his vision clear in time to see Mirror Master's foot disappearing through the rippling surface of one of the large windows.

Wally rubbed his eyes then got to work unbinding the hostages. At least no one had died.

Flash appeared just as Wally was getting the last of the rope into a pile. The CEO had been making noises about getting Wally in trouble for not stopping the Mirror Master, but thankfully Flash managed to calm him down. Wally stayed quiet and waited for Flash to finish.

"We're going to have to fix your costume," Flash said, when they finally got free of the building.

Wally fingered the torn edges of his eye-holes and was struck with an idea.

"Can I have goggles instead?" Wally asked, "That way if Mirror Master does something weird with the lights it's easier to take them off."

Flash considered it, then smiled at Wally. "Why not," he said, "I'll see if I can't get a few pairs we can make modifications to."

"Awesome!" Wally whooped, grinning back, his earlier failure all but forgotten.

* * *

><p>Sam held his spoils close as he wandered back to the hideout through the mirror-dimension. Today had bordered on surreal and that was saying something for a guy who'd seen more weirdness than humanly possible through reflections.<p>

He wouldn't mention this to the rest of the Rogues.

Well... not unless they mentioned Flash being little first.

* * *

><p>Wally ran through the door of the bank safe and stopped dead. It wasn't exactly his choice, he could barely move. Something had turned the air so thick it was like molasses.<p>

_Not _thick, Wally realised, _cold_. _Heat means motion and a lack of heat means a lack of motion_.

Wally would safely put money on which particular Rogue was robbing the bank at this moment.

"Told you it would work!"

The words came through all distorted and echo-like. Muted, the way sticking your head underwater made sound. _Lack of motion means lack of vibration means sound can't travel easily_. Wally pushed himself forward as hard as he could and gained about an inch.

"...that's not the Flash," another voice filtered through the frozen air.

"What d'you mean?" two men appeared in Wally's view, one in blue and white while the other held a flamethrower, "Shit, that's a kid."

"Turn it off."

"I can't just turn it off!"

"Brilliant idea, make something that you can't reverse. What if you'd gotten one of us with that?"

"What if you'd been dumb enough to walk into it yourself you mean."

Wally was gaining ground and it looked like the villains were too busy arguing to pay him much attention. His fingers brushed the edge of the 'cold-field' and the warmth on the other side.

Fire burst out of Heat Wave's flamethrower. "What's it going to do if I try to heat things up?" he asked Captain Cold.

"It _should_ get him moving again," Cold replied, "But it hasn't been tested before."

Wally had just about managed to get one arm up to his elbow out of the cold-field when Heat Wave turned his flamethrower on the frozen air. A few large blasts and Wally felt the air thin. He stumbled as the force he was pressed against suddenly vanished.

Wally straightened up and did his best to look menacing to the villains, who were both looking down at Wally with something like confusion on their faces. Wally had to admit that it would've helped to look menacing if he wasn't a clear foot shorter than both of them.

"You ok, kid?" Heat Wave asked.

"I'm here to take you in," Wally said, putting his hands on his hips the way he'd seen Flash do when taking to villains.

"You're not the first Flash-fan to try this," Cold said, "Go home, Kid Flash, or whatever you're calling yourself."

Wally paused, he hadn't really thought of a nickname yet. Except 'Speedy' of course, but according to Flash there was already someone working with Green Arrow with that name. Which was completely unfair and he was _so_ complaining to this 'Speedy' when they met.

"I'm not leaving you two to rob the bank," Wally proclaimed.

"Look, kid," Heat Wave said, moving forward to pat Wally on the head with his free hand, "It's a good costume, but this is a bit more than –"

Wally dodged Heat Wave's hand at superspeed. Both villains _reacted_ and Wally had to keep moving to avoid the fire and ice that was sent his way.

"Since when do the fan-boys have speed?" Cold snapped as Wally raced past him.

"Beats me," Heat Wave said.

A lucky blast of fire made Wally skid to a halt to avoid the conflagration, which unfortunately allowed his legs to be coated in ice. Having been posed unsteadily, Wally toppled to the ground. Heat Wave and Cold approached, though this time they had their weapons trained on Wally and were being much more careful as they neared.

"So you actually _are_ Flash's sidekick?" Cold asked.

"You bet," Wally said. His legs were starting to feel numb.

Cold hit the wall of the safe and started cursing. Wally had a moment of wondering what his mum would say if she knew Uncle Barry was exposing him to language like that. He shook it off quickly enough though.

"The Flash expects us to shoot at a kid?" Heat Wave said.

"You just did!" Wally said, indignant. He was twelve years old, dammit, not some kid.

A look passed between Heat Wave and Cold then something seemed to be decided. Wally tried to make use of their distraction to vibrate his legs out of the ice, but it didn't work. The cold must've been slowing him down too much to get enough energy up.

"Alright, kid," Cold said, training his gun on Wally, "It's been real good meeting you, but we're on a schedule."

"Maybe we'll see you around another time," Heat Wave said.

Ice shot over Wally and the next thing he knew, Flash was helping him out of a tepid puddle and bundling Wally up in a blanket.

Flash was talking a mile a minute and there were several security guards and reporters in and around the vault. Wally settled into Flash's arms as he lead Wally out of the vault. The reporters descended upon both speedsters as soon as the first one realised Wally was lucid.

"Flash! What have you got to say about your new sidekick?"

"Flash! Any comments on the most recent theft from the team of Captain Cold and Heat Wave?"

"Flash! Does the boy have superspeed?"

"Flash! Did you send Flash-boy _alone_ to investigate two known criminals that you yourself have had trouble stopping?"

Wally couldn't let that last one go, so he shrugged Flash's hand off his shoulders and turned to the reporters.

"I saw the bank in danger while I was patrolling the city. Flash was alerted, but too far away to arrive quickly enough, so I decided to help on my own," Wally said, "And it's _Kid Flash_."

* * *

><p>Mick dumped his loot out onto a crate and leant against the wall. Len added the contents of his bag and started counting it all up.<p>

"'_Kid_ Flash', then?" Mick said.

Len finished counting through a wad of notes and put it down before he answered. "Means we're gonna have to up our game."

"Flash doesn't seem the irresponsible type," Mick noted, "What's he doing putting a kid up against us?"

"We're not gonna kill the kid," Len said with a dark glare.

"_I_ know we're not," Mick said, "_You_ know we're not. I'm just surprised Flash thinks the same way, that's all."

"He knows we're not like those Gotham whack-jobs," Len said, "And the kid's gotta learn to control all those superspeed powers one way or another."

"You know," Mick said, "Flash goes up against '_those Gotham whack-jobs_' on occasion. What's to say he's not going to take the kid with him?"

There was something definite about the way Len slapped another wad of bills down on the crate heavily. The eyes behind the blue glasses were hard and when he spoke his voice was harsh.

"This is _Rogues'_ city," Len said, "Those are _Rogues'_ capes. No one better forget that and hurt _our_ sidekick."

Mick nodded and fought back his smile at Len's slip-up.

* * *

><p>Central City zoo was the last place Wally expected any villain to strike, but sure enough, there was the Pied Piper playing a tune to a herd of elephants. He was in costume, but in a restricted area. If Wally hadn't been actively searching, he wouldn't have found Piper.<p>

"Stop!" Wally called, "Stop playing!"

Piper lowered his flute and smiled down at Wally from his perch in the stable rafters.

"There isn't a law again playing music," Piper said.

"There is if it's you," Wally said.

"Don't you trust me... _Kid_ Flash, was it?"

Wally couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at being recognised. He hadn't even been doing the sidekick thing for more than two weeks and already one of Flash's Rogues knew who he was on their first meeting.

"I'm just playing to keep the elephants calm," Piper continued.

"But they're fine," Wally pointed toward the elephants, "And you're not even playing any more."

Though, now he looked closer, the elephants _were_ looking a little restless to Wally.

"Well don't blame me if there's an elephant attack because you wouldn't let me play my pipe," Piper said, twirling the aforementioned pipe between his fingers.

The elephants were _definitely_ looking restless now. One or two of them gave a loud trumpet and the ground was beginning to feel unsteady with how much they were shifting about.

"Kid Flash?" Piper called down.

"What?" Wally snapped. He couldn't decide if letting Piper play was better or worse than trying to handle a whole herd of stampeding elephants.

"Have you considered a different colour uniform?" Piper asked, "It'll make it easier for people to tell you apart from the Flash."

"Why would I want that?" Wally asked, though he was curious about the answer.

Piper shrugged. "It might be good for you to establish your own superhero identity. Think about it," Piper added, when Wally remained sceptical, "I'll keep the elephants calm for free this time if you do."

Wally looked over at the elephants again. One of the larger ones was shoving his considerable bulk against the fence toward the bystanders. Screams and panic filled the air as people saw what was happening.

"What good is it to you if I change my costume?" Wally asked.

"Nothing really," Piper said, "Though I'd prefer to know when I'm being beaten by Kid Flash instead of the Flash himself."

"Alright," Wally said, glaring at Piper through his goggles, "I'll think about it. You can play."

"How kind of you," Piper said mockingly.

He raised his flute to his lips and a gentle melody filled the stables and the elephant enclosure. The soothing sounds swept around the elephants and the fight left them, bit by bit. One by one the elephants sank to the ground and started to sleep.

It was only when Wally let out a yawn did he realise the tune wasn't only aimed at the elephants. However, it was too late to stop it and Wally slumped against the wall and started to doze off.

Wally was woken up some time later by the Flash, who got Wally to fill him in on what had happened and they started making plans for the next time – and there would _be_ a next time, Flash assured Wally – the Pied Piper pulled that stunt.

"Hey, Flash," Wally said, as they sped out of the zoo and onto the streets, "What do you think about some different colours in my costume?"

* * *

><p>"Done," Piper announced as he slid into his place at the poker table next to Heat Wave and opposite Mirror Master, "Kid Flash's suit's going to be another colour next time he's out."<p>

* * *

><p>For the first time since starting this gig, Wally had ran into one of Central's major villains <em>with<em> the Flash running alongside him. Which he was immensely grateful for, considering his track record.

The Weather Wizard was tearing up Central City's baseball park with several tornadoes and a hail storm, because... actually Wally wasn't entirely sure _why_ he was doing it. Whatever the reason, he had to be stopped and that's just what the Flash and Kid Flash were going to do.

"Kid," Flash shouted, his voice barely making it to the communicators they were wearing and certainly not getting anywhere in the howling wind, "You can unravel the twisters by creating your own opposite ones to counter them. Clear them out of the way before they get too far. I'll handle Weather Wizard."

With grim determination, Wally headed for the nearest tornado. As much as he disliked being relegated to clean-up duty, when he hazarded a glance at the Flash, the other speedster was moving so fast he was almost invisible in order to avoid the lightning Weather Wizard was sending down. That was a _bit_ above Wally's current skill-level.

Wally found that the hardest part about running backwards around twisters was keeping his feet on solid ground. Not to mention the various papers blinding him and bits of stands that kept trying to take his head off.

After dissipating one tornado and moving onto the next, a jagged piece of metal – presumably from the stands – caught the top of Wally's cowl as he didn't quite duck in time. He put his hand up to feel the rip. No blood, thankfully, but his hair was poking out of the gash.

Wally shook it off and continued running. He had to stop the tornadoes. If he couldn't... well Flash might have doubts about letting him continue as a sidekick.

Wally pushed himself to his limits, his feet pounding on the ripped up ground, not letting up for one moment. It was hard and he could feel himself tiring as his energy levels depleted. He'd have to figure out some way to be able to eat when he was in the middle of a fight like this.

As the last tornado weakened and shrunk and finally vanished, Wally stumbled to his knees. No wonder Uncle Barry had wanted backup with this villain, he couldn't imagine doing all that _and_ fighting off the Weather Wizard.

Wally forced his head up, just in time to see Flash get flung through the air by a particularly vicious combo of hail and wind. Wally's disbelief was cut short when another scrap of metal tore at his cowl. This time the metal bit into his scalp too and blood started leaking down his head and into his ear. Although, the rushing wind felt pretty cool whipping through his hair.

Wally staggered to his feet as Flash pushed himself up too. After a quick, assessing glance at each other, they both turned to the source of the trouble. Weather Wizard was hovering several feet above the ground, holding his weather wand like a conductor's baton and bending the heavens to his whim.

"I'm going to bring him down to ground level, Kid," Flash said through the communicator, "Get that wand as far away as you can."

Wally barely had time to reply an affirmative before Flash started to move. Weather Wizard was prepared and the split-second Flash got within thirty feet of the villain, lightning started to arc down again.

Flash avoided the bolts and took advantage of the way the ground was being exploded upwards to give him something to kick-off of and reach much higher than he normally could. He didn't get high enough to properly punch Weather Wizard, but Flash did manage to grab his ankle and use his momentum to bring both of the down onto the churned up stadium grounds.

Wally ran forward and yanked the weather wand away from its owner. He made it about a mile before the thing gave a _bzzt_ and zapped his hand. Wally fought to keep ahold of the wand and ran into the police department. _Someone_ there had to know what to do with it.

The wand was buzzing ferociously in Wally's grasp as he skidded to a halt by the front desk. Wally skimmed the department names until he came across one that sounded promising: '_Meta-human __Hostility_'. Wally ran further into the building and found the right room.

The office was empty. Wally yanked open the drawer on the filing cabinet marked '_T-Z_' one-handed and rifled through until he found the Weather Wizard's file. There was a long heavy box included. Wally hoped it was what he thought it was and snapped it open then stuffed the weather wand inside. It was that or get his hand burnt through.

Thankfully, the humming from the wand stopped the moment the lid was locked down. Wally breathed a sigh of relief and left the box and file on the desk. Hopefully whoever owned the office would know what to do with it.

Wally trotted back to the reception area of the police department. He was just in time to see Flash dumping an unconscious and bound Weather Wizard for the cops to take. Confident the police could handle themselves with the villain – and not wanting to hang around too long for fear of exposing his secret identity – Flash waved Wally outside and onto patrol.

"Can I leave the top of my cowl off in future?" Wally asked as they headed out of the police station.

"It's too much of an identity risk," Flash said, "We don't want you or your family being attacked."

"Weather Wizard and all those cops have already seen my hair," Wally pointed out, "Plus it feels so much cooler when I'm running."

"Kid..." Flash sighed.

"Please please please please please please," Wally begged, "Robin doesn't have to cover up his hair and you said Speedy's only got a hat."

"Alright, Kid," Flash said, though he didn't sound too happy about it, "Just don't complain to me when you get your hair pulled by a villain."

"Hah, they wouldn't do that," Wally said confidently. His grin faltered when Uncle Barry just smiled, "They _wouldn't_ do that, right?"

"Race you back to the house, Kid," Flash said, kicking up his pace.

"They wouldn't do that," Wally insisted, upping his stride to keep level, "...would they?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't<em> say 'I told you so'," Mark snarled as Len blasted his cuffs off.

Mark sat down heavily and scowled at the other Rogues.

"You were warned," Len said.

"I didn't expect him to be _useful_," Mark said, pride stung, "_You_ all got away."

"He wasn't with Flash then," Sam said, amidst a few sniggers, "I got you out of lock-up quickly enough, didn't I?"

"Oh just forget it," Mark sighed, reaching for a drink. He needed one after the cock-up today had been.

"Looks like he'll be sticking around then," Piper commented.

"Looks like," Len agreed, "What colours was he in, Mark?"

"Hmm?" Mark thought back to the fight, "Yellow. Yellow and red. Mostly yellow. And he's ginger."

His comment made everyone glance at Piper, who folded his arms defensively. "There are plenty of people with red hair," Piper said.

"Right," Len said, ignoring Piper, "He's easily identifiable, so don't say you thought he was the Flash."

"We're _not_ going to try and kill him?" Mark confirmed.

"_Try_ all you like," Len said, "Just don't succeed."

"We're going to have to step things up," Mick noted, "More backup, for starts."

"All my tech's going to have to be re-calibrated to deal with _two_ speedsters," Sam said.

As the Rogues started discussing which strategies would have to change and which could stay the same, Mark let it all wash over him. He'd have to make sure he was prepared next time, but for now, it was time to relax and temper down the frustration at being caught – he would just make sure to get the Flashes doubly so next time.

After all, as a very fine writer once said: '_there is more real pleasure to be gotten out of a malicious act, where your heart is in it, than out of thirty acts of a nobler sort_'.

* * *

><p>"<em>See, Uncle Barry, everything went fine."<em>

"_I suppose so, but you have to be careful Wally. You never know what they're going to plan next."_

* * *

><p>"So, kid, why d'you want to be a Rogue?"<p>

"It's all a bit of fun, isn't it? And money's always useful."

"No offence, but you're a bit young for this. Why are we even offering this to him, Cold?"

"You know why we're looking for recruits. Shut up, Mirror Master."

"Hey, I might be young, but Kid Flash is younger, right? I could be useful when you're fighting him."

"That's the capes' choice, not ours. But... if you can get through the trail process, I don't see why we can't have you. What's your name, kid?"

"Ja– Trickster. It's Trickster."


End file.
